Problem Child
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Yes, the young lady of the western lands must be angelic, sweet, adorable and human. But not Inu Onna, who is spoiled, angry, sad, and a hanyo. And now she has a baby brother!
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful day in the Western lands of the feudal era. One of those hot summer days where kids get restless and annoy their parents until their parents tell them to go outside; then those sent-outside-kids act out their hyperactivity on each other.  
  
Sesshomaru, first lord of the western lands, walked up to his brother Inu Yasha, the second lord. Sesshomaru approached him. "You sent for me little brother? It better be good."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him and asked, "Busy, were you?"  
  
"I-" Sesshomaru looked at the bloody knife in his own hand and hastily put it behind his back, though Inu Yasha already saw it. "-I was shampooing the carpets."  
  
"Riiiiiight...." Inu Yasha gave him a funny look and they began to walk toward the courtyard.  
  
"What's so important that you must pull me away from my 'work.'" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You've seen my daughter Inu Onna, right?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he said almost sarcastically, "Well let me ponder that one, lil' bro. Could she be the silver haired, dog eared seven year old chasing the village children around till they scream for mercy?"  
  
"Uh...." Inu Yasha sweat dropped. "Yeah."  
  
"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Inu Yasha scowled at the grass. "I never realized how a child can wear you out! I don't even remember Shippou being THAT rambunctious! She's loud and mean, and since Kagome's her mother, she's a clever little shit!- Getting into trouble, acting like she's already lady of the land, it's so freaking hard!"  
  
All of a sudden, Rin came ridding by on Kagome's bike, ringing the bike bell. Ever since Kagome taught her how to use it, she practically slept with the pink piece of metal. "WOOOOOHOOOO!!!" she screamed as she rode past. She rang the bike horn again. "Check me out, Chichi-ue!" she popped a wheelie and crashed into a tree.  
  
Sesshomaru looked on with irritation. His eyebrow ticked once. He turned on Inu Yasha, "Welcome to my world!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Fiery Introduction  
  
  
  
"So this child is a bother to you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why don't you just kill her?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him.  
  
"No need to get hostile, it was just a suggestion." Sesshomaru said. "Don't you have another child along the way?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, Kagome's four months in."  
  
Sesshomaru gave him an obvious look. "What's that about? If you can't handle one rugrat, what's the point of adding another one?"  
  
"Well, I-" Inu Yasha looked away sheepishly.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked in understanding. "I see," he said. "No birth control yet you can't keep your hands off of her."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"That's what you get in a physical relationship." Sesshomaru said. "At least when Murisaki cho and I do it we're prepared."  
  
Inu Yasha was starting to vibrate. "And is that why you already have two children?" he asked with rising anger.  
  
"For your information, we thought Rin needed a playmate, a sibling for her to relate to." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inu Yasha's tongue dripped with sarcasm, "Oh, yeah, and you know all about being a good sibling!"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned calmly at him, "Did you call me here just to complain? I do hate complaining."  
  
"I just wanted to know what I should do with her." Inu Yasha asked. Although he was asking for advice, he didn't want it to sound like he needed help.  
  
"Well obviously killing won't work. You kill your child, your wife kills you." Sesshomaru said. "When your child acts up, you can do one of two things, try to fight her, which probably won't work, send her to obedience school, or go insane and kill your wife and child."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him again. Sesshomaru just smiled and said, "May I suggest the third idea?"  
  
The hanyo stomped off without another word.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the knife and said, "I'll just-uh-get back to those carpets."  
  
  
  
In the village, three little girls stood tied to separate stakes. A little girl with long, fluffy silver hair walked in. She had a little pink kimono with pictures of white lilies on it. She looked at each little girl with insolent golden eyes and dropped a pile of straw under each girl's stake.  
  
One of the girls said, "Are you sure this game is fun? This rope is cutting off the circulation to my arm."  
  
Inu Onna dusted off her kimono and said, "What are you retarded? 'Witches' is an extremely fun game." She reached into her sash and pulled out a box of matched. She giggled evilly and started trying to light one.  
  
The three girls watched innocently as she struck the box six times only making sparks. "Stupid cardboard!" she growled. When she finally got a flame, she heard the voice of her mother.  
  
"Inu Onna?"  
  
Her heart jumped into her throat and she hid the match behind her back. Kagome walked over and gasped, "Inu Onna!" She looked from her daughter to the three girls on the stakes.  
  
"Hi, Mommy." Inu Onna said, knowing she was in trouble.  
  
"Inu Onna, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Onna looked at the three girls who were starting to squirm with discomfort. She looked back at Kagome innocently. "Playing." The flame was starting to climb down the match.  
  
Kagome looked at her disappointedly. "Inu Onna, what did I say about killing your friends?"  
  
Inu Onna looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't do it?"  
  
"That's right, now go untie them and apologize."  
  
Suddenly, the nerve endings in Inu Onna's fingers screamed with pain. "KYAAA!!" she tossed the match into the air and started sucking on the blisters. The match flipped through the air and landed on a thatched roof.  
  
Kagome looked upward horrified as flames sprang up on it. People started screaming, "It's a raid! The village is under attack!"  
  
Inu Onna stood gaping at the fire in shock. Kagome grabbed her by the hand and ran for it.  
  
  
  
Inside of a large open room, (An: you know how the characters travel around and when they go to an expensive place, the rich people are sitting on this step level floor on one side of the room and the people visiting are kneeling in front of them telling them stuff? Anyway, just keep reading) Inu Yasha and Kagome sat together wearing expensive clothes. Inu Onna sat on her forelegs with her hands on her knees. She glanced up at her parents through her bangs. Her mom was giving her a sad, compassionate look, but her dad, well, she didn't like the look in his eyes.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Inu Yasha got up and started to pace. He said, "One match!"  
  
Inu Onna looked up at him sadly. He looked down at her and said, "One match, it burned down three houses! Do you know how much damage you've caused?!"  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I burned three houses?"  
  
"Don't get smart!" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Sorry is not going to repair the houses, it's not going to help those devastated people who lost their homes, sorry isn't going to-!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
He turned to look at Kagome. She looked up at him then down at Inu Onna. Inu Onna's eyes were shadowed by her hair. Small trails of tears ran down her cheeks. She raised a hand to rub her eyes and she sniveled.  
  
Inu Yasha kneeled behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you cry?" he asked more softly. "Do you cry because you are in trouble, or because you're really sorry?"  
  
Inu Onna stayed looking down at the ground. "I'm sad because I'm in trouble." She said.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned then went back to sit next to Kagome. "You are spoiled, Inu Onna. You're going to have to change your attitude, especially with your new brother or sister coming. You have to set a good example for him or her. Clean up your act, in a month, we will be visiting Sesshomaru and Murasaki cho, and I want you on your best behavior."  
  
Inu Onna nodded solemnly.  
  
"You may leave now." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and walked out with her head lowered.  
  
When she left, Kagome leaned her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha was still looking at the door. "Was I too hard on her?"  
  
"A little in the beginning, she's a very sensitive girl." Kagome said. She squeezed his muscular arm affectionately. He smiled at her and they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Onna walked down the hall silently. She walked right past servants without them noticing. If she wanted to, she could walk without making any noise at all, not even the floor board shifted. She walked into her room and sat on her mat hugging her knees. Three white cats, one gray cat, and one black cat came out of hiding. A beautiful, fluffy white one came over and sat in front of her. There was another skill that Inu Onna had. She looked up at the white cat with glistening eyes.  
  
The cat tilted her head to the side, 'You look sad, Inu Onna. What's wrong?'  
  
Inu Onna reached out and stroked the cat's fur. It purred with the feel of her soft touch. "Kunnifer, my daddy hates me." She croaked.  
  
'I'm sure he doesn't really hate you.' Kunnifer said. 'What did he do?'  
  
"He yelled at me and told me I was bad." Inu Onna said.  
  
'Did you do any thing bad?' Kunnifer asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Onna said and buried her face in her arms. The five cats sat around her purring in comfort. The white cat rubbed against her. 'Is there anything we can do?'  
  
Inu Onna smiled but it looked like a smirk. "Gran'mama say, if you have problem, you make it better." She said. She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Kagome laid on her back and Inu Yasha started kissing her neck. He stopped and said, "We shouldn't do this."  
  
She kissed him and that made him start kissing her again. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because," he said between kisses, "It's what got us into this."  
  
Kagome pulled him to her and laughed a little, "We had fun getting there though."  
  
He laughed too and continued to kiss her.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
They stopped and looked up at Inu Onna, standing right in front of them. They looked at each other then back at her. Their making out didn't seem to bother her. "Yes, Inu Onna?" Kagome asked.  
  
She stood there staring. "I was just going to tell you that I'm going to try my hardest to be good for you."  
  
"That's good, dear." Inu Yasha said with haste in his voice. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Inu Onna said and started walking back to the door. Inu Yasha sighed in his turned off state and sat next to Kagome then as Inu Onna was walking out the door she said, "Sorry for interrupting your intercourse."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Can you believe that?! She's only seven years old, "Sorry for interrupting your intercourse." Lord!  
  
Anyway, I don't own Inu Yasha. I have used Inu Onna, Murisaki cho and some of the later on names, (It's a spin off, peeps!) But even if you haven't read those, you'll like this story. 


	2. Hanyo

Sesshomaru's castle was a far away place, though it stayed in the western lands. Inu Yasha controlled the east of the western lands, and Sesshomaru controlled the west of the western lands. It sounds stupid and confusing, especially since a house dived can't stand.  
  
Sesshomaru had long since married Murisaki cho, the psychic butterfly demon. He met her one day after a battle. He was fighting a demon with speed and strength to match his own. He killed the demon but not before receiving painful wounds first. He sat down next to Rin not telling her how bad the wounds were, but she knew and she started yelling for help. Jaken, being the idiot that he was, believed Sesshomaru when he said he'd be fine and kept telling Rin to shut up. On the sixth scream, there was a purple blur of light flying through the sky. It landed and the light disappeared from it to reveal a beautiful women. She had long royal purple hair that reflected the moonlight like shiny cake icing. On top of her head was a crown of white bell flowers. She wore expensive clothes, so she was obviously someone important as well. She came over and healed Sesshomaru, and the rest was history. (Or chemistry if you want to get technical.) (AN: Grrr, stupid school!)  
  
They lived together and along with Rin, they had another daughter, Ao cho. It was new for Inu Onna to go and see them because always in the past, they had come to see them, usually in times of crisis. Ao cho was twelve and always found something to teach Inu Onna which most of the time (like 99.9% of the time) was annoying.  
  
Inu Onna had never been in that part of the land, she only knew her town and Musashi, where every once and a while, her mother would go and pick up some future conveniences. That's where Inu Onna got the matches. That wasn't the only thing she had, she had a stick that when you flip a switch on it, the wide end makes a beam of light, though to her grief, it wasn't a laser. Kagome brought back lots and lots of candy too.  
  
Inu Onna had many favorite kinds. There was one called a "butterfinger" that she would scream for when her mother came back. She would eat the chocolate off then eat the crunchy butter part last. She also came back with a big bag of something called "Sixlets", they were little chocolate balls coated with a candy shell inside an annoying tubular wrapper. The weirdest candy she brought back was a waxy (she wasn't sure it even was candy) pair of lips. It tasted funny and Kagome told her, "You don't eat it, you chew on it." Inu Onna thought that was screwed up. What was the point of making a candy you couldn't eat?  
  
Sometimes Inu Yasha would travel to the world with her, but usually she went by herself. And when that happened the castle was depressing. Her father would be very sad when Kagome left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hanyo  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Onna kissed her cats and kittens goodbye then walked outside. She had a kitten on her shoulder, his name was Mikulou. He was gray and fluffy with white paws. Mikulou looked at her and asked, 'Where are we going?'  
  
"We're going to go see Shippou and Shio," she said scratching him behind the ear.  
  
Shio was her godfather, and he lived with the only friend she had who wasn't a cat, Shippou. Shippou was cute as hell, he little bit younger then seventeen, but he looked so much older. A long time ago, Shio the half kitsune/half dog demon decided to adopt Shippou and train him to be a powerful magician. Kagome wasn't sure that was such a good idea since, well, Shio had the motto, "There ain't no party like the Aka Shio party, cause the Aka Shio party don't stop!" and heaven knows how well Shio rubbed off on the once innocent kid.  
  
She came up to the house where they lived. Shippou with some ear phones on and he was swaying and singing along while he was carving a canoe. "-Comen' at the target, you are as my chine if got a secret weapon then you sure as hell ain't telln' cause your mouth's made an offer that your body cannot veto, a woman can't resist a man who looks good in a Speedo.-"  
  
Inu Onna went up and tugged on his kimono. He glanced at her surprised then took his ear phones off and smiled his one million yen smile at her. "Inu Onna! Waz up!" he gave her a high five and a big hug. "How are you?" he patted Mikulou on the head.  
  
"I'm trying to be a good girl!" she smiled at him.  
  
He released his breath through his teeth and smiled, "I know how that is! Good luck."  
  
"I can do it." She nodded confidently. He chuckled and went back to the canoe.  
  
Inu Onna watched him for a few seconds still smiling. Mikulou took that opportunity to climb up and sit between her dog ears.  
  
He realized she was still their and stopped to ask, "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to sit with you." She said. She came over and sat cross legged next to the canoe.  
  
Shippou knew there must've been a reason for this emotional cling. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't like the village kids." She said. "They're different, I don't know how, but they just are!"  
  
Shippou laughed a little. "I'm sure they're not all that bad."  
  
"Yes they are! I was climbing this tree for apples and a creepy lady tossed a bucket of water on me! I had to go home and change!"  
  
"Was it her tree?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Maybe, but she doesn't need all those apples!" Inu Onna complained.  
  
"Maybe you should give some of them a chance, there are a lot of nice people out there."  
  
"Well," Inu Onna looked away.  
  
"Trust me, you get to know them and they grow on you like fungus."  
  
"Ew." Inu Onna looked disgusted and sweat dropped.  
  
Shippou's ears twitched. There's a group of kids about your age getting ready to play baseball down that hill." He pointed. "Why don't you go join them?"  
  
Inu Onna looked down the hill hesitantly. She nodded and ran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the bottom of the hill was a little baseball field. (AN: I don't think they even had baseball back then, just go with it) There was twenty kids laughing and chattering and getting ready. Two kids stood apart from everyone. They were the team leaders. Inu Onna set Mikulou down and said, "Wish me luck!"  
  
'Good luck! Get many home runs!' Mikulou said.  
  
Inu Onna walked over toward the group. The kids saw her coming and fell silent as she approached. She stopped a few feet away as they all gave her angry glares at once. She asked, "Can I play?"  
  
They stayed glaring at her. When she showed no signs of leaving, a tall kid spoke up and said, "Why? So you can kill us?"  
  
That was a harsh blow. She just said, "I'm a good girl now."  
  
They stayed glaring at her then one of the team leaders said, "You can play if you don't try anything evil."  
  
Inu Onna looked down and then walked over. The little crowd of players parted as she stepped between them. After a few seconds the team leaders started calling out names.  
  
"Shimpai!"  
  
""Netami!"  
  
"Jodan!"  
  
"Kurai!"  
  
"Taida!"  
  
"Shimasu!"  
  
Soon there was no one left but Inu Onna and the team leaders were arguing. "You take her!" "No, you take her!" "It's your turn!" "But I don't want her!" She finally got on someones team, the batting team. They stuck her at the end of the line. And it was ages before she got to bat. She stood holding the bat while everyone shouted stuff at her. The opposite team shouting things trying to screw up her consentration, her own team yelling at her not to miss or else. She missed the first ball because she was scared. She was angry beyond belief with everyone and she shivered, but she wanted to impress them for some reason. She knew that if she hit the ball in her unstable mood, she would send it sailing into China and they would get mad at her for losing their ball. She tried to swallow her anger.  
  
They through the next pitch and she hit it as lightly as she could, it skimmed along the ground and she ran toward second base. Her heart sailed as she heard her team cheering. One of the players on the opposite team scooped up the ball and tossed it at her as hard as they could. And it smacked her hard in the back of the head. She fell forward and flopped in front of the base. He head throbbed with pain. (AN: Imagine if someone picked up a rock and tossed it at your head. It's happened to me before and it isn't fun!) The kids crowded around her as she started to shiver and whimper silently.  
  
She heard one kid say in a mocking voice, "Look at the crybaby hanyo!" All of the kids started laughing but Inu Onna didn't seem to hear it as a new thought entered her mind, 'What's a hanyo?'  
  
Then she looked up at them through her hair where her tears could be shadowed. They were so different from her. Maybe a hanyo was something bad. It was probably the weirdest, slimiest, worst thing on Earth. Then her mind, her vision filled with anger. She frowned and growled in her little seven year old voice. The kids looked at her as she started to breath loudly and growl. They all took a few steps away from her. She stood up and screamed at them. She jumped forward and smacked the two team captain's heads together. They started to cry from the pain. Then Inu Onna turned to the rest of the kids who started to run away screaming. She jumped after then with demonic speed, leaping eight feet into the air. "Stupid hanyos!" she said and raised her claws.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippou came running down the hill when he heard the screams. He was halfway there when the scent of blood filled his nostrils and he motored. When he got there, all of the village children lay around the baseball field in bloody heaps. He looked up at Inu Onna. She was standing in the middle of the mess, her hands where covered in dark red liquid. She looked up at him with the animal like anger.  
  
"Inu Onna." He said. She looked so much like the old Inu Yasha right there. Then she looked him straight in the eyes, her own filled with sadness, glistening under the setting sun which changed her to look like a very sad Kagome.  
  
"No one," she said. "No one ever told me that I was different."  
  
The baseball field was quiet. The smell of blood was sickening and made Shippou's stomach turn, it was so long since he had been in the middle of the battle field. He took a step forward and she ran off into the forest at top speed. Mikulou sat by Shippou's feet and mewed up at him.  
  
He transformed into an eagle. He picked Mikulou up in his birdy feet and flew toward Inu Yasha's castle.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kinda angsty, maybe I should change the genre. I never really have a real genre, it's just a story and it's there, ya know? Well don't worry, things will get better and there will be funny stuff. 


	3. The New Moon

Inu Yasha clocked Shippou across the face. Shippou reeled back and Inu Yasha grabbed him by the front of his kimono. "YOU STUPID LITTLE KITSUNE! YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE?! JUST LIKE THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAN COME OUT OF THIS?!?!"  
  
Kagome looked at Shippou worriedly, "She could get hurt, or kidnapped, there are a lot of weird people out there!"  
  
Shippou looked like he was near tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't think!"  
  
"Damn right you didn't think! Did you know how high the population of youkai is in that forest?!"  
  
Shippou kneeled, "I'll do anything to help! ANYTHING!!"  
  
Kagome patted him on the head and Inu Yasha said, "Don't baby him Kagome! He's not a whelp anymore, he needs to take responsibility!"  
  
Inu Yasha paced nervously, he developed that habit shortly after Inu Onna was born. He turned on Shippou again who flinched when he looked at him. "Bring Shio here and alert my brother! Get people to search, two million for her safe return." (AN: Don't look at me, I don't know the money system! ;;;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The New Moon  
  
  
  
Inu Onna ran through the forest so fast and with so much sadness that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. But who really cared if she was lost? Who really cared if she died? The village kids hated her (or what was left of them) and they would never give her another chance. Her father hated her, he punished her every day and always looked at her like she was a spoiled brat. She knew that Shippou hated her because he sent her down with those mean kids. Her mom probably hated her, she didn't know why, but there was probably some reason. And everyone else hated her, they never told her that she was different.  
  
A drop of rain fell on her ear making it twitched. She looked up and two more drops fell on her cheeks. A storm was starting; she had to find some kind of shelter. She looked around and found a little cave that only someone her size could squeeze into. She climbed in and hugged her knees as a vein of lightening glowed across the sky. She heard a thunder clap and shivered putting her face in her arms. No one wanted her, no one loved her, she was a hanyo, which she still didn't know what it was.  
  
Another light flashed in the sky and Inu Onna began to sob into her knees. It was cold so her pulled her sleeves over her hands and covered her feet with them. Suddenly there were bright lights outside. She looked up and her crying stopped. She climbed out of the cave and watched as long, skinny flying serpants flew over her head holding some kind of glowing lights. She watched them in wonder and stood gaping long after they passed.  
  
*click**click* *click*  
  
Her ears twitched. What was that? It was a far off sound and she had to hold her breath to hear it through the rain.  
  
*click* *click* *click*  
  
What was it?! It almost sounded like it was getting closer. Inu Onna's heart pounded. What should she do?! Should she go back in the cave or run?! If she were to hide and it were a demon, it probably would sniff her out and attack her there. But if it were a demon and she were to run, it would probably be faster then her, Especially on a night like tonight. She felt weaker then usual, probably because she was crying. Too much crying and screaming and killing usually wore her out.  
  
Suddenly she saw it in the darkness and interference of the rain. It was some kind of scorpion person. A giant scorpion, with the upper body of a human. It probably followed her scent. He stepped toward her, his eight legs making clicking sounds on the stones. His stinger rose and he loomed over her. The thunder clapped and the lightening flashed. He looked down at her with red eyes. "A little prey lost its way." He grinned exposing a row of saber-like fangs. Inu Onna's jaw dropped, his fangs were longer then her fangs!  
  
He advanced on her snapping his pinchers threateningly. She backed up a little and growled at him. Usually she would just leap at an enemy like this, but for one of the first times in her life, she felt like she couldn't do it.  
  
Then there was a flying blur in the rain and a spiraling woosh.  
  
"Boomerang bone!"  
  
The scorpion was slashed in half by the blur. Inu Onna stood staring at the dead demon. Then she heard a little boy's voice. "Mother, I think I saw someone over there!"  
  
Then a woman's voice answered him, "What? Hey! If anyone's out there say something!"  
  
Inu Onna said nothing.  
  
She heard foot steps and she took a step back. She saw a shadow of two people through the rain. "There they are!" the boy pointed.  
  
Inu Onna took a couple more steps back ready to bolt at a sudden movement.  
  
The taller female one said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, little girl, we won't hurt you."  
  
"Unless you're a demon." The little boy said.  
  
"Musuko!" the woman said. "She's just a child, she doesn't look very harmless!"  
  
Not very harmless?! Inu Onna's courage and pushy nature suddenly came back at full force. "Hey you! I'm not harmless! I'm the strongest demoness in this land!"  
  
The woman and boy came closer toward her. The woman was pretty with long black hair in a ponytail and a huge boomerang behind her. The boy was cute with large brown eyes and a black staff that was taller then he was. They both wore exterminator uniforms. "You're not a demon," he said. "You're a girl!"  
  
Inu Onna was mad, "I'm a demon AND a girl!"  
  
"You don't look like a demon." The little boy said. "Are you a half demon?"  
  
"None of your business!" she said. She turned around and folded her arms angrily, "Feh!"  
  
The women, or Sango, suddenly looked at her alert, "What did you say?"  
  
"That also is none of your business." Inu Onna said not turning around.  
  
Sango went closer to her, "Who are your parents? Where do you live?"  
  
Inu Onna paused for a second then said, "I have no home, I have no parents."  
  
They stood there in silence for a few seconds, then Sango asked, "It's raining pretty hard, would you like to come home with us?"  
  
Inu Onna said nothing.  
  
"I insist you come, you can't just stay out in the rain in these woods by yourself, you need shelter. You need-"  
  
"You think you know what I need?!" Inu Onna said louder then she needed to. "What I NEED is for you to leave me alone! What makes you think I want to go with you?"  
  
"We have fresh baked cookies." Sango said.  
  
Inu Onna turned around with a big cat-like grin. "Alright, let's go!" ^__^  
  
  
  
Sango and Musuko lived in Sesshoaru's part of the land. It seemed that Inu Onna was running so fast she went right to the border of his land. But she didn't know that. All she knew was that she was going to some stranger's home. She was told never to talk to strangers by her mother and father, but they probably couldn't hate her anymore then they already did, so she went anyway.  
  
Musuko, who was walking next to his mother, looked back at Inu Onna. She was walking about ten feet behind them like she didn't trust them or something. He doubled back and walked next to her.  
  
She looked up at him with a suspicious scowl. His eyes bothered her. Sure they were warm and charming, but they were giving her the impression that it was a front. "What's you name?" he asked.  
  
"Inu Onna." She said.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seven, I'll be eight in half a year." She said.  
  
He smiled victoriously. "I'm older then yo-ou." He said in a sing- song voice.  
  
She glared at him. "Well how old are you?"  
  
"I'm eight already!" he said.  
  
"Oh, wow, a couple of months." Inu Onna said in a whoop-dee-do tone of voice.  
  
"I'm older." He said still smiling.  
  
She sighed in irritation. "Feh."  
  
Sango looked back at her again. Could she really be-?  
  
"Oi!" Inu Onna said. "Where do you people live, China or what?"  
  
"Almost there." Sango said. And that was true, they turned a corner on the road and there it was, a hut that was suburban to the village.  
  
Musuko changed his voice to have a Spanish accent and he called, "Lucy! I'm home!"  
  
"Back already?" came a male voice inside the house.  
  
"Hey, dad!" Musuko called.  
  
Miroku came out of the hut. "Did you find any more of those scorpion demons?"  
  
"Yeah six in an hour! I don't know where they're all coming from!" Sango came over. She hugged and kissed Miroku and Inu Onna looked away sadly. They reminded her of her horny parents.  
  
Miroku looked over at her, "Who's child is that?"  
  
Sango whispered something in his ear. Inu Onna was surprised because she couldn't hear it. She thought it was just the wind screwing up her hearing, but it wasn't.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he looked over at Inu Onna in wonder. He smiled and said, "Well, well." He went over and sat on the floor where he was making spell scrolls before they got there.  
  
"She was being attacked by scorpion youkai before we came and saved her." Musuko said. Inu Onna glared at him. She didn't like him saying to the world that she needed help. He smiled at her and said, "The demon was probably looking for a virgin human to prey upon!"  
  
"Musuko!" Sango said. "Don't say the v-word!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said.  
  
Inu Onna practically jumped in his face. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a human!!"  
  
Everyone was staring at her for her outburst. Then Sango got out a small mirror and handed it to Inu Onna. She looked into it. "Wow! I guess I am human." She fluffed her hair calmly in the reflection. Her once silver hair, was now dark and black. Her eyes were brown like her mother's. Add to that the fact that she had no claws or fangs, and you'd have her current description. Inu Onna never remembered this happening to her before. She looked out the window at the night sky, by now the storm had cleared.  
  
'New moon, huh?' She thought. Her parents had always sent her to bed early on the new moon. She looked at her clawless hands. Now she knew why. THEY WERE DELIBERATLY TRYING TO KEEP HER FROM NOTICING HOW DIFFERENT SHE WAS!!  
  
She growled angrily and pushed her palms against her eyes. She didn't cry, she just radiated unhappiness.  
  
"You're sure you don't have any parents?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Onna looked up at them irritatedly. How stupid was that question? "What do you mean? I think I would know if I didn't have parents!!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"It was just a question, you don't have to get mad." Miroku said calmly.  
  
Inu Onna started to shiver with anger. "You people bug me!" she screamed.  
  
Sango turned around with a big plate of cookies. "Who wants one?"  
  
"ME!" Inu Onna jumped up smiling like she wasn't mad a few seconds ago.  
  
Musuko came and took a cookie. He took a small bite chewing politely. Inu Onna grabbed two cookies and bit both of them at once.  
  
(AN: uh-oh.) When Kagome used to bring her candy, she would give it to her then send her to some quiet, yet wide open space. Why? Let's just say that Inu Onna has a glucose problem. ;;;;;;  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Not Doin' so well. My ego has taken a harsh blow because someone took me off their fav author's list. They must think I'm starting to do bad stories. T_T I'm sad.  
  
Inu Onna: Dog Girl  
  
Aka Shio: Red Salt  
  
Murisaki cho: Purple butterfly  
  
Ao cho: Blue butterfly  
  
Musuko: Son 


	4. Fighting Over Friends

Musuko was the first to wake in the morning. Inside the hut, Miroku and Sango slept on one mat. Miroku would lay on his back, because he always slept that way, and Sango would cling to him. She was one of those people who need to hold something in their sleep. Then there was a room divider where on the other side, Musuko was the first to wake up. He looked at the sleeping bag next to him where Inu Onna lay. She was asleep on her side, with her back to him and the covers covered her head.  
  
Musuko looked over the divider at his parents who where deep in sleep then back at Inu Onna. "Hey!" he whispered. He poked the bag where the back of her head would be. She didn't move.  
  
He was bored the minute he woke up and he wanted someone to play with. For some reason, he liked Inu Onna, she was interesting. He poked her again then got an idea. Whenever his father wanted mother's attention, he would slap her on the behind. Then she would yelp and drop whatever she was doing to either tell him "not right now" or "Okay, let's play."  
  
Musuko rubbed his hands together, raised his right hand high and-  
  
SMACK!  
  
"KYAA!" Inu Onna was out of her sleeping bag in seconds. She stood up holding her behind and looked at Musuko in shock. Her hair had it's healthy silver glow again, her dog ears were present, and her eyes were yellowish gold. She shouted at him, "WHAT ARE YOU, HIGH?!"  
  
He gaped at her. "You ARE a demon!"  
  
By now Miroku and Sango had woken up from the noise.  
  
"What time is it?" Miroku asked groggily.  
  
Sango looked up at the children, "Why are you up at this hour?" then she saw Inu Onna's looks and decided it was time to get up. "I knew it." Sango said. "You are Inu Yasha's daughter, aren't you!"  
  
Inu Onna looked at her terrified. "You know my dad!"  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku said getting up since everyone else was. "We used to fight on his team a long time ago before both of you were born."  
  
Musuko just looked at his dad innocently as this sunk in. Inu Onna backed up against the wall. "Don't tell them I'm here!" Inu Onna growled.  
  
They looked at her surprised. "Why? Don't you want to see your parents?"  
  
"NO!" Inu Onna shouted. She pointed at them and yelled, "If you tell them where I am, I'm just going to run away again! I never want to see them, never ever!" she whimpered and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fighting Over Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
Musuko walked down a path with his staff held out in front of him. He stopped and the staff pointed up at a tree. He looked up into it, "Inu Onna?" he said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I know you're up there, my dad taught me this trick and it hasn't failed yet. Come on down!" he said.  
  
A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. Musuko turned around. "Alright, if you don't want to play a game with me, then be that way!" he started to walk away. He didn't go eleven steps before he heard the shaking of tree branches and the crunch of grass. He looked over his shoulder and saw her kneeling by the tree trunk.  
  
What kind of game?" she asked.  
  
Musuko looked upward. "There's lottsa stuff to do. Tag, hide and seek," then he made a mistake by suggesting, "how about baseball?"  
  
Inu Onna's eyes flashed with anger and she jumped back into the tree.  
  
Musuko ran over and started to climb the tree. Inu Onna looked down at him bewildered. That had never happened to her before. When she was in a tree, no one could touch her, he was penetrating her personal space!  
  
She growled at him. "Stop! Go away!"  
  
"Nope, if you're not coming down, then I'm coming up." He said. And let me tell you, he was like a bear! He could really climb trees and fast. Inu Onna started leaping to higher branches. When she ran out of higher branches, he was right below her on the second branch.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you!" he said. There was a huge gap in between his branch and her branch. It was no use, he would be climbing down within a few seconds and she could have her peace. He reached out and gripped the tight bark, he was actually planning to shimmy up the rest of the way, while he was at least two stories off the ground!  
  
Inu Onna looked down at him almost scared. "What are you crazy! You're gonna fall!" she shouted.  
  
He hugged the tree and went on climbing, "I can do it!" He reached out and gripped the both hands on the bark but he couldn't hold on. He fell backward.  
  
GLOMP!  
  
Musuko looked down at the ground below. He looked up at Inu Onna who was holding him by the wrist, the only thing keeping him from falling. She pulled him up onto her branch and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She growled at him kicking her legs back and forth. "You win, quit trying to kill yourself, k?" she said.  
  
"Alright." He nodded still smiling. He looked to his right and plucked a persimmon off of the tree. "While we're here, do you wanna pick these? Mom could make pie later."  
  
"Sure." She said. They spent the hour picking fruit from the tree. Inu Onna forgot about how everyone hated her. She liked Musuko too. Though he was a human, he was nice to her. They started walking back to his house when they saw a small tornado coming toward them. Inu Onna looked at Musuko who's pupil's got smaller and he sweatdropped, he didn't look so happy and confident anymore. The whirlwind stopped beside Inu Onna, rising a cloud of dust.  
  
There stood a girl with long black hair and a kimono with fur. This girl was obviously a demon, by the look in her eyes. She smiled, pushed Inu Onna over and went over to hug Musuko.  
  
"Hi, Musuko!" this demon girl cooed. "How are you today!"  
  
Musuko didn't look happy. "Hi, Hachimitsu." He said in an unmotivated tone of voice.  
  
Inu Onna looked up at this girl with a scowl. No one pushes her down like that and gets away with it!  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inu Onna asked getting up.  
  
"Didn't you hear him say my name?" Hachimitsu said. "I'm Hachimitsu- sama, daughter of the wolf demon tribe leader, Kouga!" then she loomed over her. "BTW, what are you doin' with my man!?"  
  
Her man?! Musuko was one of the only friends Inu Onna had, and she wasn't about to let some-some-wimpy wolf come in and act like she was queen of the world!  
  
Inu Onna sized up at her, "He's MY friend! Get away!"  
  
Musuko was off down the path by now. The two girls looked around for him.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"You scared him off!"  
  
"No you did with your ugly dogface!"  
  
"DOGFACE?! You wimpy wolf! I'll kill you!"  
  
Inu Onna swiped at Hachimitsu, but the wolf demoness was fast, she dodged and went over to Musuko. She hugged his arm happily, "I'll see you later sugar." And she disappeared in a whirlwind.  
  
Inu Onna glared after the little tornado, "Good riddance!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on they came back home, Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. Sango greeted them with a smile and another plate of cookies. "Here you go..oh, Inu Onna! Take one, dear, I don't want a repeat of last night."  
  
Inu Onna took a cookie and was about to bite into it when she smelled something familiar. She sniffed loudly and looked at Miroku and Sango. "You two smell like sex." She said.  
  
Miroku and Sango blushed and gaped at her. Musuko looked horrified. (AN: I would too, there's nothing scarier then knowing about your parents sex life. ;;;)  
  
"H-how do YOU know what intercourse smells like?" Miroku asked her.  
  
Inu Onna waved her hand like it was nothing big. "I'm used to it, my parents smell like it every morning."  
  
Sango covered her mouth and Miroku coughed fakely. Inu Onna wasn't afraid of airing dirty laundry. Musuko meanwhile was freaking out. "I think I'm going to be sick." he said.  
  
Sango took the persimmons and started making a pie. Inu Onna and Musuko were outside playing hide and seek. When Inu Onna sniffed him out, he said, "No fair! You can track me down!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she said picking up a stick. "What about you and your," she mimicked the way he found her before in the tree.  
  
Sango watched them and laughed at how cute they were. Miroku went up to her, "So? What are we going to do?"  
  
"What else?" Sango said not looming away from the persimmons she was slicing. "We send a message to Inu Yasha telling him she's here."  
  
"What if she does something violent?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well she can't stay here!" Sango said. She looked over at a cradle where three year old twin girls slept. "We have enough kids, and Inu Yasha must be worried sick." Then she added in, "Plus, with her around we might never be able to have sex again."  
  
Miroku went over and started writing the letter right away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Advertisement: Awkward Moments by DarkflamesSolitude  
  
Read this story, if you like romances about Miroku and Sango, it's really cute, not too nasty like some others I've read. I like the ending. ^__^ *fantasizes*  
  
Anyway, questions? Comments? Favorites parts? Send em' on in! 


	5. Pleasent Dreams

I'm glad there are some peoplez reading my fic, Thanks to FranceGamble and I hope she continues her story, what's it called? Beautiful Curse Deja- something, I'm sorry I'm not good at latin. But it's a good story.  
  
I'm going to have to speed this story up a little for private reasons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Pleasant Dreams  
  
  
  
Inu Onna spent four days with Miroku, Sango, and Musuko. She got to meet the twins she somehow didn't notice. That's right, Musuko had two little sisters, their names were Kaede and Kirara.  
  
The babies started crying so she covered her ears and went outside as Sango and Miroku came over to get them. Inu Onna went over to Musuko who was sitting and praying. "Is this what all babies are like?" she asked.  
  
Musuko shrugged in his prayer position. "I guess, I haven't seen all the babies in the world."  
  
Inu Onna looked back at the hut. "Wow! They're even more annoying then me! My parents are sure in for a surprise, they get rid of me, only to have another child twice as annoying." Inu Onna sat on her knees and folded her arms. 'Serves them right.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly her sharp nose picked up a scent, and in the village, she heard the people stirring. The smell smelled like the people from her castle. She stood up in alert and looked around, they were coming this way. Miroku and Sango came outside the hut, each carrying a twin. Inu Onna got on all fours and growled at them all.  
  
Sango looked at her and said, "Listen, Inu Onna-"  
  
"You told on me!" the little dog demon shrieked and jumped off into the woods. Seconds later a few dog demons and samuri came running past their little hut.  
  
Inu Onna went jumping through the trees as fast as she could but those were pretty quick dog demons. One really big one swiped at her and she spun around and scratched his face with her claws. While her whimpered and a few others came to him, she ran from some other ones.  
  
Shippou jumped out in front of her. She growled at him warningly and leapt off in another direction. She heard Shippou running behind her. He came up beside her and said, "Inu Onna your father wants to see you."  
  
"NO!" she shouted and made him run into a tree. It didn't kill him, he just got a really big booboo on his head.  
  
She kept running because there were more footsteps behind her, she knew if he were to look back then they would catch her. She ran through the village and saw a bow and arrow case leaning on the side of a building. She ran over, grabbed the bow and plucked an arrow, and with as much speed as she could, loaded it and fired without aiming or thinking of who was behind her.  
  
The arrow flew through the air and tore off the sleeve of Inu Yasha's kimono, the arrow took the sleeve and split a tree in half. She gasped at him. She just tried to nail her own dad! She dropped the arrows and tried to run again, but he grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her. She struggled as her hugged her under his arm. "No! Leave me alone! Let me go!"  
  
"Inu Onna!" he shouted. She looked up at him and he set her on the ground again. Inu Onna wouldn't let her knees lock so she sank to the ground and looked up at him sadly. He looked at her unhappily. "Never worry us like that again!" he growled. "Don't you have any respect for us? To go kill off those village kids, then run away? That's the easy way out of a problem, you can't just run away because you're afraid of facing your own dirty work!"  
  
Inu Onna started screaming. He watched as she made this display, whenever she did this, it meant that she wouldn't stop till she got the attention she wanted. She glared at him with tears in her eyes, "That's not the reason!" she shouted. "You're a king person! You don't have to worry about being made fun of and treated unfairly! Your parents never hid the fact that you were different! You don't know what it's like to be me!" she ran off sobbing and Inu Yasha sat there stunned at what she said.  
  
  
  
Ms. Higurushi had come with them, she stood over by one of the carts looking around smiling at what a beautiful place this village was. Inu Onna came running over and they both saw each other. Mrs. Higurushi bent down and opened her arms, "Inu Onna!" she said.  
  
Inu Onna felt like she was going to cry again. "Gran'mama!" she ran over and they hugged. Even Inu Onna knew that when the world hates you, your gran'mama will always love you. She could see it in her smile.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?" Ms. Higurushi picked her up and started walking to Sesshomaru's castle. Inu Yasha was actually coming in a month, but they decided that while they were here, they might as well stay.  
  
"I ran away because everyone hates me." Inu Onna said.  
  
"Oooh, that's not true!" Ms. Higurushi said with a big smile. "I love you, you're my favorite granddaughter!"  
  
Inu Onna laughed, "Gran'mama! I'm your only granddaughter!"  
  
"Not for long!" she said. "You're new baby brother or sister is coming soon!"  
  
Inu Onna forgot all about that. Inu Onna sat there in silence as they walked toward the castle. She fell asleep, she didn't realize how much energy she used up running away.  
  
  
  
Inu Onna woke up. She didn't know whether she was asleep for five minutes or five hours, she just knew she woke up in a strange bed, she looked up and saw a young girl sitting next to her. This girl was only 12 but she looked much older. She was amazingly beautiful with long lavender hair and a metallic royal blue silk kimono that flowed in waves. She had a long white fluffy tail curved around her right shoulder. She looked down at Inu Onna with pretty expressionless blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning," the girl said. And Inu Onna frowned at her. "You were having a dream, I didn't care to read it, most of your dreams are about chasing butterflies and running with kittens."  
  
Inu Onna sat up and growled, "Ao Cho, what am I doing here?"  
  
"Your parents are staying here for awhile until Miss Kagome has her baby. So I guess you're staying in my room." She said. Inu Onna sat up and hugged her knees. "What time is it?"  
  
Ao Cho looked around, "Sleep time, that's what everyone else is doing."  
  
Inu Onna's nose turned up, "I don't want to sleep! I'm not tired anymore!"  
  
Ao Cho smiled and stood up. "If you want, you can follow me, I'm going to read everyone else's dreams."  
  
Inu Onna remembered Ao Cho's psychic powers and got up to follow her. The hallways were dark, but Ao Cho knew her way around very well. "Your parent's room is in there, I'm going to go read my parents' dreams first." Ao Cho said.  
  
Inu Onna looked at the door and walked in to see her mom and dad sleeping peacefully next to each other. She went in and sat behind their heads. Inu Yasha was actually smiling in his sleep.  
  
Inu Onna sighed, because when he was awake, he was usually disturbed looking and angry at her. She lifted up the front of his hair and saw his hidden forehead. She traced the shape of a heart on it and he exhaled loudly. She went to his side and opened his mouth, she immediately saw his demon like fangs. She closed the mouth and lifted open one of his eyelids. The golden orb rolled to look at her, but it had a glassy gaze. She dropped the eyelid and made his mouth smile wider. "You're such a good girl, Inu Onna." She whispered mimicking his voice. "You're so smart and no other child human or demon could compare!"  
  
Suddenly Ao Cho walked in. "I like my parents dreams. My father remembers good things from the past and my mother has beautiful clear colorful dreams." She sat in the middle of behind Inu Yasha and Kagome's heads. "Whose shall I read first?" she asked.  
  
"My mom." Inu Onna said.  
  
Ao Cho leaned foreward and put her hands over Kagome's ears. "Touch my back if you want to see it."  
  
Inu Onna closed her eyes and put a hand on Ao Cho's back. She had done this with her cousin before. It started where you only saw the darkness of your own mind, then you felt the mood of the dream, Kagome's was full of rapturous pleasure and love. Inu Onna was hoping it wasn't going to be something NC17. (An: The writer's hoping, too. ;;;)  
  
Then it came into view. Inu Yasha was younger, like he was eighteen again. He stood next to Miroku and Shippou with black hair, violet eyes and round human ears. Inu Onna guessed that was how he looked in his human form. They were in the village during a carnival Miroku and Shippou were freaking out. "Wow! Look at you Inu Yasha!" Miroku said, he also looked younger.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Shippou said with a kind of sad and disappointed tone. "Half demon lord Inu Yasha turned human?"  
  
"This is what I want!" Inu Yasha said. "I just really want to impress Kagome, you know? So-" He pulled at the side of his mouth to show half of a shikon shard in the back of his mouth. "I used one of these, I'll probably go live in her time, from now on."  
  
Suddenly there were a bunch of whistles from the crowd and Kagome came over dressed in a white and red kimono. Her hair was longer and her eyes were blood red.  
  
Miroku, Shippou and Inu Yasha are standing there looking freaked out. Kagome has the other half of the shikon jewel in her mouth. Sango, and Rin standing behind her. Kagome looks at Inu Yasha almost seductively.  
  
He kind of smiled in his shocked/surprised state, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome just smiled back and said, "Tell me about it, dogboy."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Miroku and Shippou whose jaws are touching the ground almost.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled back at her and said, "I've got chills! They're multiplying, and I'm losing control!" He spit the shikon shard out of his mouth and Kagome tossed her pack aside. "Cause this power, you're supplyn', it's electrifyn'!" he came over and tried to put his arms around her. Kagome looked at Sango and she nodded with an evil expression on her face. Kagome smirked at Inu Yasha and pushed him away playfully.  
  
"You'd better shape up!" she said. "Cause I need a man!" She put her arms around his neck then pulled away, "And my heart is set on you. You'd better shape up-" Inu Onna took her hand off of Ao Cho's back.  
  
"That's just weird and disturbing." Inu Onna said.  
  
"I've seen worse." Ao Cho said. "Would you like to see your father's?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Inu Onna said.  
  
Ao Cho scooted over to sit behind Inu Yasha and she put her hands over his ears. Inu Onna put her hand on Ao Cho's back. She saw the darkness of her mind then she felt tenseness in the air, and there was fear and anger. Then she saw her dad in wearing the red kimono he wore under his armor. He held a huge sword. There was a figure of a man in the darkness, he said, "You'll never get the last shikon shard. I'll make sure of that!" a witch stepped out and raised her hand. Her eyes glowed and then Inu Yasha's eyes started glowing. Then her father's vision changed. He was in an empty place and there was a woman who looked a lot like Kagome standing across from him.  
  
"Inu Yasha," The woman said. "Forget the shikon jewel, come with me to hell."  
  
He just stood there looking tired and almost subdued.  
  
The woman came around and stood right behind him. "Forget get about Naraku, forget about them all, you need me and only me, we'll be together forever."  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes saying nothing. The woman put her arms around him and they started to fade."  
  
Inu Onna shouted, "No dad, don't!"  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha wrenched out of the scary woman's grip and glared at her. "Inu Yasha!" the woman looked like she was about to cry. "Don't you love me?" He was panting and glaring at her. "I did," he said. "Once. But I can't live in the past anymore. It wasn't meant to be, Kikyo. I love Kagome."  
  
Then the woman looked like her heart was shattered. She screamed and the vision ended. Inu Onna took her hand off of Ao Cho's back. Inu Yasha was sweating and starting to stir.  
  
"Let's go, he could wake up at any moment!" Ao Cho ran off down the hall and Inu Onna followed without hesitation.  
  
"Who was that woman?" Inu Onna asked when they got back to Ao Cho's room. Her cousin didn't answer. She just got into her own bed across from Inu Onna's and said, "Pleasant Dreams."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
How was that? Hm? Huh? Hm? 


	6. Hello, Baby!

Inu Onna walked down the path, treading across the beaten dirt with purpose. Her mother was in the ninth month of pregnancy, and that had made her father become a Superhusband. He was waiting on her hand and foot, never leaving her unless she had to 6do something personal. Since he channeled all of his niceness on her, he was a scary monster to everyone else. This had caused Inu Onna to get extremely grumpy, she was mad at him for being an intense weirdo, she was mad at everyone else for cowering, and she was absolutely STEAMING about Hachimitsu trying to steal her friend Musuko from her!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Hello, Baby!  
  
  
  
Inu Onna stood ten feet away from Hachimitsu. The sassy wolf demon girl smiled cockily at her and said, "So you actually meant that death threat, did you? I thought you were afraid your daddy was going to get mad at you!" she twisted the second sentence to make it sound like she was calling Inu Onna catwhipped.  
  
"I take orders from no one!" Inu Onna cracked her knuckles. "And I don't let silly wolfs take my friends!" she jumped at Hachimitsu and shouted. "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" she swiped at her but the wolf demoness jumped out of the way as Inu Onna put a crater in the ground. Hachimitsu kicked her in the face. Inu Onna flew back, recovered fast and jumped at her again screaming. Hachimitsu jumped into the air in a whirlwind and came back down on Inu Onna, but Inu Onna jumped away in time, and punched her in the stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on her bed nervously. Inu Yasha came through the door with a huge bowl of Oden.  
  
"Here you go!" he gave it too her.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and said, "Actually, Inu Yasha, you just fed me a few minutes ago."  
  
"Are you sure? Because Murisaki cho told me that while you're pregnant you're eating for both yourself and the baby and I wouldn't want either of you to starve so I just brought this-when you get hungry again you should eat it-can I get anything else for you?-hot pad?-green tea?- anything! Just name it!-Maybe I could get you a book?-Or maybe you want some water!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped again. By the time this was all over, Inu Yasha would be even more tired and worn out then her! "Inu Yasha!" she said. "I'm FINE!!!"  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds then said calmly, "Okay."  
  
Kagome facefaulted and Inu Yasha freaked out.  
  
"Kagome!" he said worriedly and went over to her. "No comedic fall downs while you're in that condition!"  
  
Kagome moaned.  
  
"See!" he said, "You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
She looked up at him in mild pain and said, "No that's not it!"  
  
"What? Do you want the water or the green tea?" he asked standing in front of the door.  
  
Kagome sat up and smiled weakly at him. "No, Inu Yasha, I think it's 'time.'" She rubbed her rounded stomach.  
  
All of the oxygen left his body and the color drained out of Inu Yasha's face, matching his hair.  
  
  
  
Miroku and Musuko walked toward Inu Yasha's castle. Miroku looked down at him. "Such a long face, my son." He said. "What ails you?"  
  
Musuko sighed. "Inu Onna and Hachimitsu are fighting over me again." He said.  
  
Miroku's eyes glistened. "Ah, you remind me of a younger Miroku." He said.  
  
Musuko raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Did two girls fight over you, too?"  
  
"Sort of," Miroku smiled strangely. "I used to be quite the ladies mand, before I married your mother. Yes, Sango had to fight her way to have me."  
  
Musuko was finding this hard to believe, "Father?"  
  
"It's true! Why even Lady Kagome was quite fond of me! You should have seen how jealous Inu Yasha was! That both Sango and Kagome fought over me every time the subject arose!"  
  
Okay, he's off in lala land now!! Musuko sighed. T_T  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a scream, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
It was from all the way inside the castle, but both Miroku and Musuko had to cover there ears.  
  
"Father! What was that!?" Musuko asked.  
  
Miroku looked up at the castle and guessed what was wrong. "Hurry, Musuko!" he started to run off toward the castle with Musuko right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha held onto Kagome tight as he ran down the halls with her. She was clinging to him, and actually cutting off the circulation to her arms, but he didn't even notice. "It's okay! You're fine! Everything will be okay!" he chanted with a frantic look on his face.  
  
Murisaki cho, who was running next to them wondered if he was telling her that, or saying it to himself. They reached the 'maternity wing,' the place where the midwife was staying until the baby was born. Rin was there to, for she had recently become the midwife's apprentice. Inu Yasha pounded on the door with the side of his fist and the midwife came running to unlatch it. She took one look at Kagome and knew that they weren't roomservice. "Ooooh, dear," the midwife said widening the door. "Bring her inside, quickly." But they were already through the door before she finished her sentence.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" the midwife asked.  
  
Kagome screamed again.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears were starting to throb. "The last time she screamed was thirty seconds ago." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine then, let's get her over here." The midwife said.  
  
Rin, who was polishing the supplies gasped when they came in. (AN: Typo, right there. Do you think they actually knew about germs and sterilization back then?) "Oh, my! I'll get some water!" she jumped up.  
  
"No, Rin!" Murisaki cho said. "I've got this under control, you go tell the rest of the family, they all ought to know."  
  
Rin nodded and raced out the door.  
  
She ran into Musuko and Miroku as she went through the door.  
  
"Rin! How's Kago-" Miroku started.  
  
"The baby's coming out!" Rin shrieked and zoomed past them, "Rin must tell others!!"  
  
  
  
Inu Onna breathed heavily and sweat dripped off of her hair, but she was going to keep fighting. She glared at Hachimitsu. The girl was just as tired as she was, but Hachimitsu was smiling evilly. Hachimitsu crossed her arms in the symbol for love in sign language. "Wanna see my newest trick?"  
  
She spread her fingers and said, "Nine inch nails!" and literally, her claws became nine inches long. Inu Onna gaped then growled and charged her again. Hachimitsu flew at her. Inu Onna stepped on the edge of a large stick branch and it flipped up into her hands. She blocked Hachimitsu's claw swipes with the stick, she couldn't help but think, 'Damn, I really need a sword!'  
  
Suddenly Rin ran over, "Inu Onna!" she shouted, obviously not realizing what was going on.  
  
"Rin!" Inu Onna croacked trying to hold Hachimitsu's claws back. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"  
  
"It's the baby! You're new baby brother or sister is about to be born!" Rin said happily.  
  
Suddenly, Inu Onna fell forwards, Hachimitsu had stopped applying pressure to the stick. Hachimitsu looked starry eyed. "A baby! I LOVE babies!"  
  
Rin and Hachimitsu started to run back to the castle. Inu Onna looked up at them, then followed, "Hey! Wait you! What about our dual!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later, the sound of crying filled the little room. (Not Kagome's crying, the baby's crying) Kagome flopped her head back trying to relax, but after so much pain and work, she wasn't even sure of what 'relax' meant anymore!"  
  
Inu Yasha kissed her all over her neck and face muttering, "You did it!" over and over again. Then she kissed him and smiled, "WE did it!" then they gave each other a longer kissed as Murisaki cho began to clean the crying baby.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" she asked. It was a boy, by the way.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome then Murisaki cho, so full of fatherly pride. "Inu Otoko." He said.  
  
Ao cho finally finished and handed the whimpering child to Kagome. The baby looked up at her with puffy red eyes. He was born with a full head of black hair, and through the tears, you could see that his eyes were violet. "He's so beautiful." Kagome said. Tears running from her own eyes. She sniffed and tried to shush the baby. She looked up at Inu Yasha, "Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked. He looked confused and scared.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry! It's just like when Inu Onna was a baby!"  
  
He still looked unsure, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."  
  
She held the baby out to him, not giving him a chance. As soon as the baby was in his arms, it stopped crying and started to calm down.  
  
Kagome layed back watching with tears of joy.  
  
(AN: Beautiful music in the backround.)  
  
Inu Yasha looked extremely emotional. He closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you, Kagome!" he said.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
He smiled down at his son, and when Inu Otoko looked up at him and saw his smile, he smiled back. Inu Yasha flew into the world of fatherhood again, "I'm going to teach him all of my fighting techniques! From Sankon tessou to-"  
  
"You do know that this child is a human?" Murisaki cho asked wiping her hands off on a towel.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, "Hey, a lot of half demon's are born human!"  
  
"Shall I rephrase that?" Murisaki cho said. "Inu Otoko is a FULL human."  
  
(AN: Beautiful music stops.)  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw drops and he stands there gawking like an idiot.  
  
"Well," Kagome smiled. "This'll be a new experience!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Oh happy day!! ^_________^ Did you like that? Yes, I know it sounds a lot like a part in my story Family Portrait, but this is spinning off of that!! ^_~ Review and tell me what you think!! 


	7. Baby Shower

Thank you for that question, alex! ^_^  
  
The question: How is Inu Otoko a full human?  
  
Well I can determine this from a semester of biology. Kagome is human, ergo she has human children (h). But she and Inu Yasha are mates, he has two genes: human and demon(D)(h). Inu Onna was born a half demon, she got a demon gene from Inu Yasha and a human gene from Kagome, obviously (Dh). But Inu Otoko got the human gene from Kagome, and ANOTHER human gene from Inu Yasha (hh)!  
  
Does that answer your question? I was so good at science back then, but now I'll in lame-ass chemistry! GRRRR!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Baby Shower  
For a human, Rin was a pretty good runner! Maybe Hachimitsu was able to keep up, but Inu Onna almost lost her a couple of times. Hachimitsu looked back at her a couple of times and shouted cocky things like, "How're you doing back there, Tortoise?"  
  
And Inu Onna would shout back, "Go to hell!"  
  
They ran over to the castle and Rin lead them down the hall. The waiting room is this way." She pointed to the room where Miroku, Sango, Musuko and Kagome's family were. But Inu Onna walked right past them following the scent of her parents. She got to the room and opened the door without knocking.  
  
She heard the voice of her dad, "How could this have happened!" he shouted. He was pacing back and forth in front of Kagome's bed. Murisaki cho watched him calmly while the midwife stood looking somewhat nervous. Kagome had already begun to breast feed the baby.  
  
"Well, life's like that sometimes." The midwife said as calmly as she could, "I've actually seen it before, where the child of a hanyo and a human turned out to be a human."  
  
"Not MY child though!" Inu Yasha said banging his fist on a table, splitting it in half. The midwife looked at him nervously. Murisaki cho didn't even blink.  
  
Inu Yasha folded his arms and sighed, "Inu Onna, don't sneak around the door, come in."  
  
Inu Onna's heart jumped and she did as he said. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds, then came over to the side of Kagome's bed. She looked up at her mom wonderously, then at the dark haired thing she was holding. Kagome smiled proudly and held the baby so that Inu Onna could see him. "Inu Onna, this is your brother, Inu Otoko."  
  
Inu Onna leaned forward observing him. He looked up at her with large baby eyes, making gibberish noises. He flailed his hands a couple of times then stuck his fingers in his mouth. Inu Onna tilted her head. He had no claws! No fangs either! In fact, he had no teeth at all!!! His hair was so limp; not as ravishing and spiky as hers or her dad's. His ears were ovular in all possible ways not dog-like, although they did stick out a little. She looked up at her mom's face. "He's human."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, yes he is dear."  
  
Inu Yasha said nothing.  
  
Inu Onna sniffed him then wished she hadn't. "He smells funny!" she said.  
  
All of a sudden, and without any warning at all, Inu Otoko reached at and yanked at a lock of Inu Onna's hair.  
  
"Ow!" she screamed trying to pull her hair out of his grip, "OW! LET GO!!!"  
  
Inu Otoko just laughed and held on with his kung fu baby grip.  
  
Inu Onna wasn't enjoying this at all, "STOP IT! SON OF A-MOM! MAKE HIM STOP!"  
  
Kagome pried Inu Onna's hair out of his fingers. Inu Onna sat sulking, while the baby found the whole thing hilarious.  
  
'No, he's not a demon!' Inu Onna thought massaging her tender head, 'He's a devil!'  
It probably wasn't the best time, but they had a sort of feudal baby shower. Inu Onna saw it as a time where a bunch of grandmothers and annoying women came and gave Kagome and Inu Yasha a bunch of useless stuff, and the baby was something that EVERYBODY had to see. Not that Inu Onna didn't get attention.  
  
Two old ladies came up to Inu Onna. One of them asked, "So how old are you, dearie?"  
  
"Seven." Inu Onna said.  
  
"Ooooooo!" The ladies looked so impressed. "You're such a big girl!"  
  
Inu Onna smirked arrogantly and crossed her arms. "I know."  
  
The old ladies smiled at her, "So your mom is from the future?"  
  
"Yep." Inu Onna said. "She still goes there to get the essentials."  
  
"Do you know any music from the future?" one of the old ladies asked.  
  
"Yeah, some." Inu Onna said. "But my mom doesn't give me a lot of music, mostly baby songs and nursery rhymes. But I sneak some from her collection!"  
  
The old ladies nodded and smiled like that wasn't wrong. "Can you sing and dance for us? That would be so cute!"  
  
Inu Onna's eyes twinkled. This was a trait she DEFFINALTEY did not get from her father. She turned around, reached into her kimono, pulled out something, and put it on her face. Rap music came out of no where and Inu Onna started dirty dancing to the intro music. Then she turned around with shades on and she sang:  
  
"Is it worth it? Let me work it,  
  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it,  
  
Ti esrever dna it pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I,  
  
Ti esrever dna it pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I  
  
If you gotta big ***, let me search it,  
  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya,  
  
Ti esrever dna it pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I,  
  
Ti esrever dna it pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I,"  
  
The ladies looked at her in a funny way then went to go comment on how beautiful Kagome's other baby was.  
  
The rap music stopped and Inu Onna stood there motionless. Musuko went up to her, "Well I thought it was cool."  
  
"Thanks." She said, sounding almost motivated.  
  
"Do you know any other songs?" Musuko asked.  
  
"I only tried to remember two songs, that one and this other song." She said.  
  
"How does it go?" he asked.  
  
So she said the words:  
  
"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the lord,  
  
He has trampled out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored,  
  
He has loosed the fateful lightening of His terrible swift sword,  
  
His truth is marching on,  
  
Glory, glory Hallelujah!  
  
Glory, glory Hallelujah!  
  
Glory, glory Hallelujah,  
  
His truth is marching on!"  
  
Musuko clapped. "I like that! Teach it to me sometime!"  
  
Well this sorta cheered Inu Onna up; at least she had one fan. Then as if on cue, Hachimitsu scampered over and knocked her down.  
  
She put her arms around Musuko and said, "Honey, how much do you love me?"  
  
Musuko sighed knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Inu Onna jumped back onto her feet and into Hachimitsu's face. "YOU WHINY WOLF!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
She was raising her claws when she heard her mother's voice. "Inu Onna!"  
  
Inu Onna froze and turned to look at her.  
  
Bear in mind, they had this baby shower after Kagome recovered; she was now able to walk around and discipline her daughter properly. "What did I say about killing your friends?"  
  
Inu Onna tsked once and glared at Hachimitsu out of the corner of her eye. The cocky wolf was smirking right at her. Inu Onna glanced at the ground and grumbled, "Don't do it."  
  
"That's right, now apologize." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Onna felt her pride being chained and thrown to the floor in front of all of the rich snooty people and Musuko. She would be damned before she ever gave in to that wolf girl, yet she knew what her mother was capable of. If she was provoked, she could be even scarier then father. What meant more, her pride, or her hide?  
  
Inu Onna finally said, "Sorry."  
  
Inu Yasha shuddered.  
  
Hachimitsu smirked in her sweet victory and walked off dragging Musuko behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe Kagome just did that! If it wasn't such a big party with so many influencial people, he wouldn't have allowed what just happened. It would have been like him bowing to Kouga then Kouga running off with Kagome. Inu Yasha shuddered again.  
  
Kagome noticed his discomfort and went up to him, "What's wrong?" she asked. He dragged her off where the friends and family wouldn't hear their argument. He turned to Kagome and said, "Why did you make her do that?!"  
  
"What? Say sorry and take responsibility? And I suppose you would have let her kill Hachimitsu in front of everyone?" Kagome said.  
  
"Pride is above manner, Kagome!" he said.  
  
"She's just a child, Inu Yasha! Just because you hate Kouga, doesn't mean you can-"  
  
"I can do whatever I want with that whole family! If I wanted to, I could use the wound of the wind on the lot of them!"  
  
"Not while I'm around you're not!" Kagome got up in his face.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" Inu Yasha got up in her face.  
  
"I'll take you down!" she shouted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" he shouted back.  
  
They stood glaring at each other in silence until the atmosphere of the room changed unexpectedly. Inu Yasha's eyes glazed over and he said, "My god, are you as turned on as I am?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were kind of glazed too. She nodded then they pulled each other into a forceful wanting kiss. Two children, and their marriage was still as fiery as ever.  
  
Inu Onna walked in and they separated quickly. "Ah, no!" Inu Onna said frustratedly. "You're ALREADY trying for a third kid!!" and she ran off.  
  
Kagome glared at him. He just looked back confused, "What?!"  
  
She smacked him in the back of the head, "Go see her!"  
  
With that he ran off grumbling.  
Inu Onna sat on a boulder hugging her knees with her chin resting on them. A group of cats had congregated around her. Inu Yasha came over and shooed them off. He sat with his back to the boulder. "Oi, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Even around here, people don't like me." Inu Onna put her face in her arms.  
  
"Maybe you need to give them a chance." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I tried that!" Inu Onna shouted. "They all hate me! I'm different and that's bad! No one likes me and or cares anyway." her eyes were shadowed by her hair. Inu Yasha picked her up and sat her in his lap. She leaned against him.  
  
"Let me tell you a story." Inu Yasha said in a clear and calm voice. "It's about a little hanyo like you."  
  
There was that word again, hanyo. She STILL didn't know what that word meant.  
  
"He lived in a word of demons and people whom he thought hated him too. And most of them did, the human children would throw rocks at him and the demon children would beat him severely. All people shunned him, he was pretty much alone. And before he knew it, he lost his own parents, the only people who ever treated him normal."  
  
Inu Onna buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and kept talking. "He grew to trust no one, relying on himself and no one else. He stayed alone long until his adolescence where something new happened."  
  
Inu Onna looked up at him and there was so much emotion in his eyes they looked like drops of mercury. "He met a group of humans and a small demon child, and one very special human girl, who showed him that he was beautiful inside and out, and that he was loved." She hugged him and he hugged her.  
  
"Inu Onna," he said. "You are beautiful, no matter what you hear other people say. Don't let them get you down, okay?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled with teary eyes. "Okay."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yeah, I got all of these flames on this alien story I wrote, so I put out a threatening review and.......well.......I think I scared all of the reviewers off. ;;;;;;  
  
Oh yeah, and, sorry about the absence. I burned out the battery on my computer and had to wait a week to get a new one. I'm concentrating on this story right now, so most of my other stories will be slow.  
  
And guess what else?!?! ^_^.......I gotta boyfriend, a boyfriend, a boyfriend!!! ^_~ HEHEHEHE!!! 


	8. Stranger in the Wind

I'm a happy little scorpiogal! ^_^ YES I AM!!! *********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8: Stranger in the Wind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musuko and Miroku sat fishing on a small bridge over a stream. Inu Onna didn't understand, she was pretty sure that monks were supposed to have some kind of vegetarian diet or something. (AN: Did you know that "vegetarian" in India means "can't hunt well"?)  
  
So she sat on the grass beside the stream looking into the clear rushing water. She watched as a cat fish swam by. She raised her hand and swiped at it. The fish flipped into the air but went back into the water and swam away.  
  
"Be careful! Don't scare the fish away." Miroku said.  
  
Suddenly Musuko's line started to tug. "FATHER!! I think I got one!" he shouted. Miroku got up to help him.  
  
"Reel it in, Son!" Miroku said.  
  
Musuko's eyes widened and the excitement rushed through him. The fish popped out of the water wriggling around at the end of the line. Musuko saw it and took a step back terrified. "It's alive!" he shouted making scared sounds.  
  
Miroku got a sack and helped him put it in. Musuko still looked scared as the fish flopped around in the cloth. Miroku held it out for him to look inside. Musuko leaned foreward and the fish leapt up at him.  
  
"WAHH!!" Musuko jumped back in shock and fear. Miroku laughed a little.  
  
Inu Onna snorted. "Chicken." She looked into the water again and another cat fish came, it was a little bit bigger then the last one, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She raised her claws again and smashed it against the water, sending the fish flying into the grass. "Ha, ha!" she picked it up in her teeth and scampered toward home, humming victoriously.  
  
  
  
Inu Onna ran into the castle, she heard the baby crying. It had been three months since Inu Otoko was born. He woke her up late at night with his crying, just so he could get a late night snack. And her parents were ALWAYS spending time with him. ALWAYS!! It was like they didn't think the kid could take care of himself.  
  
Inu Onna ran into the room where Kagome was trying to calm the baby down. Inu Onna dropped the fish at Kagome's feet. "Look what I caught, Mama!" she said.  
  
Kagome glanced at it, but didn't really see it, because if she did, she would've told Inu Onna to get it off the Oriental rug. "That's nice Inu Onna, could you go get your father?"  
  
But Inu Yasha came in there right as she said that. "I'm here." He said.  
  
Kagome handed Inu Otoko to him and the little whelp stopped crying immediately. Inu Yasha raised him in the air and Inu Otoko wriggled his legs and laughed. Kagome smiled and hugged his arm. "You were made to be a father, Inu Yasha." She said.  
  
Inu Yasha just smiled and played "airplane" with the baby while Kagome watched joyously. Inu Onna sat there watching for a few seconds then walked off on all fours scowling, "Suck up." She muttered.  
She walked outside and walked over to sit on a tree stump. Six or seven cats sat around her and she scratched their backs. They wanted to help her, but she told them she was fine and that she wanted to be alone. So the cats started to walk back to their homes, 'If you need our help, just *call*.' They said.  
  
Inu Onna sat looking around when the gentle wind all of a sudden blew harshly at her. She heard a voice through the trees. "Inu Oooonnaaaa..."  
  
She wasn't scared, but she kept her guard up just in case. This was not a voice she had heard before. It was a man's voice, charming, but she got some evil vibes from it. "What do you want?" she asked the voice.  
  
The wind whipped her hair around violently. "You are the daughter of Lord Inu Yasha, why would some one so important be so unprotected?"  
  
"I can take care of myself." She said looking around. Hide and Seek wasn't exactly her favorite game.  
  
"I'm sure you can." The voice said. "And what about your younger human brother, Inu Otoko?"  
  
"How do you know about him?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
There was a pause. "The question is who doesn't know? What do you think of him?"  
  
"None of your business!" Inu Onna spat.  
  
"Of course." The male voice said. "If it were me, I'd be jealous of all the attention he was getting, and after you caught that big fish, too. It's like you don't even exist sometimes."  
  
"Who are you?!" Inu Onna asked.  
  
There was another pause. "Let's just say, I knew your father."  
  
"Oh that's a clue, everyone knows him!" she shouted back.  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!!" Inu Onna stood up on the stump. "HEY!!"  
  
The wind went back to normal, but Inu Onna's temper was ten times worse. She could smell the guy, but the smell was in every direction, so she couldn't find him if she tried. He smelled dangerous and evil. There was also the strange smell of monkey in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy yet creeped out! YES I AM!!! ^_^ 


	9. Damn Cold Night

Ya know what? Naraku is sort of like Osama Bin Laden, ya know? I mean everyone hates him, and everyone's looking for him, but they can't find him!! And he's always creating disasters and sending out images of himself to bother the cast! What do you think? Review if you feel me on the subject...  
Chapter 9: Damn Cold Night  
Well you should have been there that morning. OH! It was amazing! Inu Yasha was really getting back into that father thing. He was sitting there talking with Miroku and Shio, while he watched Inu Otoko when it happened.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, it was classic! Three village women, all of them were wanting this bottle of sake, and they got into this really outrageous catfight.." Shio said. He had the image of screaming and clawing girls in violent battle lodged in his skull.  
  
"Shio, don't you ever talk about anything else besides hot women?" Miroku asked. Then he looked surprised at himself and asked out loud, "Did I just say that?!"  
  
"Yeah, we're getting tired of hearing about your escapades in sex." Inu Yasha asked. Then he looked at Inu Otoko who was now able to sit up on his own. "Right, Inu Otoko?" he asked the baby.  
  
Inu Otoko folded his arms and did a baby-like expression that looked like across between poppy's fat faced features, and an old fashion Inu Yasha smile. Then he said in cute little baby voice, "Feh!"  
  
Wow! You would have thought that they had just heard that Naraku died twice and world hunger had been ended with an endless supply of ramen, I mean, WOW!! "KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
After a few seconds, she came running in to see what havoc had rout. "What?! What's the problem?!"  
  
Inu Yasha was wiggn'! "HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!! HE SAID "FEH!""  
  
Kagome sweatdropped so close to a facefault, (AN: I'm getting to into this Anime language. ;;;)  
  
She smiled nervously at him, "Inu Yasha, I don't think "Feh" is actually a word." ;;;;  
  
Inu Onna didn't like what was happening at all. In all of her years of existence, all seven years and nine months, she had never known her father to be so happy and well, "fatherly" which describes it best. You could tell that he loved children. It was SO embarrassing.  
  
Then Inu Yasha and his buddies walked off, leaving Kagome, who was sitting in the next room with her lab top by the door, Inu Otoko, and Inu Onna. She came over and sat across from him.  
  
He laughed when he saw her and waved his arms. She just glared at him, "Yeah I know what you're thinking, 'Wait till she gets close enough, then try to yank her hair right out of her freakn' scalp!'"  
  
Inu Otoko laughed and started making spit bubbles on the pucker of his human lips.  
  
"Look at you, without a care in the world!" Inu Onna said. "Well some of us actually know that there is always a demon or a new fear lurking in the darkness."  
  
Inu Otoko just looked up at her, making the little baby motorboat sound as numerous infinitesimal spit bubbles dripped down his chin.  
  
Her father said she was beautiful, days had passed, snubs went on, she didn't feel beautiful in any way.  
  
Her mother came in and wiped Inu Otoko's mouth with a spit rag. "Inu Onna, you could have gotten that!"  
  
Then she walked off with the baby, to give it more attention no doubt.  
It was late at night. Ao Cho was making her rounds, reading peoples' dreams. Apparently, her father was dreaming about a fish sandwich, her mother was dreaming about herself being one of the main characters of E.R., Inu Yasha was dreaming about world hunger being ended by Ramen (AN: Yes, Ramen IS the answer to all problems!), and Kagome was having a dream about all of the characters of this story in Moulin Rouge.  
  
She also read Inu Onna's mind which was, again, about chasing butterflies, dancing with bunnies, whispering to flowers, and running with kittens.  
  
Then she saw Inu Otoko, who was fast asleep at his mother's side. She became very interested, for she had never seen a baby's dreams before. She sat behind the child and put her hands over his ears. After a second she jolted like she had just gotten shocked by an outlet plug. She jumped back holding the spot where her heart was, trying breath correctly. She looked down at the baby stunned and wide awake. It was a good thing she let go when she did, or she might have been purified!  
  
What Inu Otoko dreamed about wasn't really like everyone else's dreams. Older people dream in movie form or side show style. Some people dream in color, others in black and white. Babies like Inu Otoko, have dreams filled with pure love and emotions, and soft shapes floating in a comforting void of contentment. For a demon to just come along and try to understand and see it, would cause them pain like no other. That is how magic a babies dream is.  
Inu Onna sat up in bed. It was late at night, but for some reason, she just felt like waking up. She didn't have to go to the bathroom, and she didn't have a nightmare. It was just one of those nights. She got up and decided to go get a drink of water.  
  
She walked out to the lake and cupped the moon lit water in her hands. As she slurped the wind howled in the trees. The cause of the strange voice was near. Like before, she wasn't afraid. Only the weak and cowardly hid in the shadows. She calmly took another slurp then asked, "What do you want, basterd?"  
  
There was a pause of silence then she heard the voice, "How Nasty!"  
  
Inu Onna put her hands in the water and frowned, "What? The fact that I called you a basterd, or the fact that you stalk small children?"  
  
The wind howled through the trees roughly. "For a young girl with such exclusive upbringing, you have quite the colorful vocabulary!" he said in an amused tone.  
  
Inu Onna smirked then said, "Basterd! Bitch! Hell! Damn!"  
  
She waited and when no answer came she spoke out, "So what do you want?"  
  
"Want?"  
  
"If you're gonna stalk me, you're gonna need a reason." She said taking another slurp. She was going to have to go to the bathroom before she went to sleep.  
  
The wind blew ominously.  
  
"How are things at home?"  
  
"Well you seem to know enough about me already, why don't YOU tell ME!?" she asked raising her voice.  
  
"No need to get hostile." The voice said defensively, like it had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Is there?" she asked. Her next slurp made her a little bit calmer.  
  
She took one last slurp then stood up and looked around. "Hello?"  
  
No answer came. She must've offended him.  
Good.  
She took six steps then she heard the voice say, "Musuko's in trouble."  
Kagome sat up, which triggered some kind of reaction, making Inu Yasha wake up. He rolled over in bed and growled, "It's late!"  
  
She just looked around and said, "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Goodbye sleep. "What doesn't feel right?"  
  
After a few seconds, she got up and put her slippers on. "I'm going to go check on Inu Onna."  
Inu Onna looked around, the wind made her feel cold now. "What??"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" she asked.  
  
No answer came again.  
  
"DAMN IT! This is getting really old, really fast!! Tell me what you mean?!" she shouted.  
  
The wind howled and she suddenly caught the smell on blood in it. She had no more time for that creep, she had to go find Musuko.  
  
The scent wasn't far, she smell two bloods. She couldn't tell whose they were, she had never really smelled Musuko's blood. Hopefully that second blood was the killer's. Otherwise, she couldn't smell anyone else.  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou called. Inu Yasha and Kagome ran over to them.  
  
"We can't find Musuko or the twins either!" Sango said.  
  
"Inu Onna's missing also!" Kagome said.  
  
They heard barking dogs in the distance and the village was stirring. A man with a pitchfork came running by and Miroku called him over. "What's going on?"  
  
The man said. "The village preists have sensed a demon hunting humans. We're getting an angry mob together to capture it and burn it." He ran off with his pitchforks and they heard him shout. "I'm coming! I'm here!"  
  
Then another man's voice said, "Grab your torch and pitchforks!"  
Inu Onna's heart pounded as she got closer. The scent of blood was increasing! -Three people, four people, five people! Three humans and two demons, she couldn't tell who they were though.  
  
She then when she was right on top of the scent, a cloud blocked the moon. It was pitch black, and dead quiet. Her head spun with the strong smell of blood, it was like a massacre, a homicide! Then she stumbled on something soft and wet. The smell of blood was stronger then ever and she thought that she was going to faint.  
  
Then the moonlight broke in and she saw herself face to face with a corpse. Not just any corpse, but Musuko's! She screamed and jumped to her feet. All around her where corpses of people she knew! Musuko, Hachimitsu, the twins Kaede and Kirara, and even Ao Cho. Most of them had there eyes open, they gaped in blank and glassy stares.  
  
Her mind raced with disbelief and fear. She had seen corpses before but this was way different. She fell to her knees next to Musuko and cried. She hugged him and didn't even realize she put her face in his blood. She sat up and tried to wipe her eyes, getting it on her hands. She looked at her red hands. It almost looked like she had finger paint on them.  
  
Then she was filled with thoughts that no seven year old alive should ever be subjected to: Vengence, Anger like no other she had ever felt. She sniffed the blood on her hands and Musuko's corpse, looking for the scent of the killer. She sat up leaning on her hands over him. No scent! Nothing! There was nothing but the scent of blood, no smell of blade or claws, the killer left no scent!  
  
Suddenly, the group of villagers came out of the woods and looked directly at her. She looked up at them and they wrenched in disgust. Then her parents and some of there friends came in.  
  
Her heart sunk. She could have just imagined what they saw. She was sitting around the dead bodies of children, just like at her last village. Face, claws, and the front of her kimono were covered in blood. It even clung to her hair. The next thing she knew, the villagers where grabbing her and priests where tying her up completely except for her feet.  
  
Her mind whirled with the screams of angry villagers echoing in her dog ears. "You sick little hanyo!" "Unholy beast!" "She's a cannibal, that's what she is! Eating humans and demons like she was at an all you can eat buffet!" "Those poor children, they were doomed the minute she pranced into the village!"  
  
Inu Onna tried to force back tears as she shouted, "I didn't! It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I swear!"  
  
But her defense was drowned out by the rants of the villagers. Then she looked up to see that her father and mother were standing in front of her. "I didn't!" she shouted. "It wasn't me!"  
  
Kagome was crying and hugging Inu Yasha. She glanced at Inu Onna red faced then buried her face in the left side of Inu Yasha's chest. Inu Yasha looked at her with a stern, disappointed expression.  
  
Inu Onna's face drained of colors and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Two fresh trails of tears ran down her cheeks as the mob of people pushed her back to the village. They lost faith in her. They didn't believe her. The look on her father's face stayed in her mind and she thought, 'If they don't believe in me, or try to defend me, or trust me, then maybe......  
They don't love me.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wow. I'm starting to get depressed. Well, tell me what ya thunk, cause I'd like to know. 


	10. Problem Child

Jetzt ist Winter! Dahm Mutter Natur! (  
Chapter 10: Problem Child  
"What should we do with 'er?"  
  
"What else? Fry 'er!"  
  
"Well she's the lord's brother's daughter."  
  
"So?? That's 'is problem! If 'e 'ad just 'ad a normal child, then this wouldn't 'ave 'appened!"  
  
Inu Onna sat in a little cage that the priests had made specially for "evil killer demons such as the likes of her," as the villagers referred to her. The cage was behind a hut, and the humans were standing some ways off deciding her fate: Kill or kill. She didn't see her parents around arguing or attempting to but her out. Or they might have been schemeing at that moment, or arguing off somewhere out of her earshot, which was a hundred or so radius square feet around her. If that was the case then it was okay, but that was obviously not the case, so stuck in that cage she stayed.  
  
She hugged her knees and for some reason didn't feel like crying. She didn't cry as often as she did those days. Being seven was soooo stressful. It was strange because when she did cry, she would act it out as worse then she really felt, which usually got her the attention she wanted and more. But she didn't want to now. She just wanted to die. Dieing would be the easy way out, but that was okay with her. Things were never going to change. She had no blessings, no friends, she was nothing but a worthless, ugly, hanyo.  
  
Then she heard the voice of the wind stranger, and what was strange about that was that the wind wasn't blowing this time in his entrance. She heard his voice as if he were right next to her, whispering in her ear. "Poor little girl."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she whined.  
  
"You try so hard, but it always backfires. You deserve so much better, you do."  
  
"I said get lost!" she cried out. "Can't you leave the dead to peace?"  
  
"But you are not dead." He said stating a fact that sounded like a question.  
  
"I should be and I will soon. At least when I'm dead I won't be such a burden on my parents. They can have their human son that they love so much more, they can have a day with sunshine and hibiscus, they can lounge together as a family and not have to worry about an ugly hanyo scar on their could-be-better life." Her breath had become shaky and she buried her face in her arms.  
  
Then the voice said in a strangely calming voice. "Let it out. Cry to your heart's content. You deserve your minute of emotion. If there ever was one to cry, it would be you and only you." Inu Onna burst into tears in her sleeves. She felt a bodily presence behind her but didn't turn to look at it. "They never did understand you. Your father, the thickheaded fool that he is would never understand the pain you feel. And your mother, what help is she? She's more interested in that little human brat. Everyone else, they only care about themselves. Cry, weep, let it out."  
  
She continued to cry, and she had to admit that she did feel better afterwards.  
  
"That's better, isn't it? Now imagine if you could feel happy all of the time. Everyone around you accepts you, they love you for who you are and never hurt you."  
  
Inu Onna stopped crying and stared at the dirt of the ground in front of her.  
  
"There is such a place Inu Onna, and I could take you there. Forever bliss."  
  
Inu Onna wiped her nose on her sleeve and glared at the ground. "You're a smooth talker." She said. "But how can I trust you if I've never seen you."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed by and she buried her face in her arms again. Then she heard his voice, at a normal level of converse. "There. You may see me." She looked up and saw a tall man with long stringy black hair. He had the features of a demon in human form. It's a hard process getting a human disguise, said by her uncle Sesshomaru. Demons in human form can't look completely human, the form doesn't always come out right so that when they still have the same gender, tcertain features such as the face looks like a cross between a man and a woman. He wore an expensive kimono and looked down at her expressionlessly. She stared back in silence.  
  
After a moment he came over and opened her cage. She stepped out silently and he said, "I can bring you to this place of happiness, in return that you bring me two things. Bring me the steel cleaving fang, tetsusaiga, and your younger brother, Inu Otoko."  
  
Inu Onna started to walk away when she realized she needed more information. "How will I know where to find you?"  
  
He started to walk backwards into the woods. "Don't worry, I will find you."  
  
She asked one more question before he disappeared. "What is your name??"  
  
"Naraku."  
Inu Onna ran across the field and into the castle. There were many people around, she had to hurry, when they found out that she was out of the cage, she wouldn't have to worry about a mob of ten or so people, the whole village would be after her!  
  
She cracked the screen of her parents room and peeked in, which she had learned from experience, was not a smart thing to do-especially at night. They weren't in. She went in and saw a small podium sort of thing in the room, where a rusty sword was sticking out of a lump of clay. There was a spell on the clay, that only family members of Inu Yasha could pull it out. She pulled it out no sweat, then went on to her brother. He was lying in a small bed, fast asleep. She felt like smacking him awake, but she didn't have the time, plus his crying would have everyone after her.  
  
She put him in a bunting, being careful not to awaken him, then started to run off.  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. They had just spent the last half an hour lying the dead out on mats and sitting through Miroku's prayer for their safe trip to the afterlife. They were about to rap things up and go pull Inu Onna away from the disgruntled villagers.  
  
"It's Inu Onna, she's run past here recently." He said looking disappointed again. "I think she's escaped."  
  
Sango kneeled in front of her son in prayers position. "Inu Yasha, she's just a sad child who needs help."  
  
"She's making things worse. Now it'll be harder to keep the villagers away from hurting her." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"We'd better find her before they do." Kagome said.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a tornado whirlwind came flying in and knocking Inu Yasha over. The wind stopped and Kouga jumped out at him. "WHERE IS SHE!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^_____^ No one's reviewing this, but I'm having so much fun!! ( 


	11. Peace

Where is everyone? *Echos*  
  
Chapter 11: Peace  
Inu Onna stood in the middle of the forest. The tall pale form of Naraku approached her. He stood six feet in front of her and said, "Put down the sword." She laid the rusty tetsusaiga on the ground then stood up straight again. "Hand me the child." Inu Onna unstrapped the baby bunting from her shoulders and handed it to Naraku. Surprisingly, Inu Otoko was still asleep. It was amazing how innocent he looked that way. Then she backed away and Naraku reached out for the sword, but was repelled by the barrier. He looked at his singed hand then at Inu Onna who looked confused. "Inu Onna, you will do one more thing for me. Accompany me to my castle and carry the sword." He commanded. But Inu Onna wasn't doing charity work. "No! You said if I brought you the sword and my brother then you'd give me a happy life. I held my end of the bargain, now it's your turn!" Naraku's eyes flashed and he said, "Happy life? You want your happy life?" She nodded indignantly. "Alright then." He reached out and set a hand on her head. "Just close your eyes and imagine the life you want. Everything is perfect." Inu Onna closed her eyes and smiled. Naraku reached into his robes and drew a hidden short sword. "Repeat after me: 'Everything is wonderful now.'" Inu Onna continued to smile, unaware. "Everything is wonderful now." "Tell me exactly what it is you want." he asked. "I want peace." She said. CHUCK! Inu Onna's eyes widened and she gasped as an indescribable pain shot through her body. She looked down at the sword sticking through her middle then up at Naraku. He smiled evilly at her and said, "You want, peace? I'll give you peace." He pulled out the sword and she fell to her knees. She looked down at the blood gushing from the opening in her stomach. She made a strange choaking sound and croaked, "I want-my daddy." WACK! Naraku hit her over the head with the hilt of the sword and she fell over. He lifted her from the back of her kimono. He now had tetsusaiga, which he carried inside Inu Onna's wound, Inu Otoko in his bunting over Naraku's right shoulder, and Inu Onna, in his left hand. Plus, he had and was about to gain SO much more....  
"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Kouga shouted at Inu Yasha lifting him up by the front of his kimono. "Where is who?!" Inu Yasha shouted back. "Don't mess with me, Dogturd! Where is Honey!?" Kouga shouted. When Inu Yasha and everyone else still looked confused he shook him and shouted. "My daughter, Hachimitsu! I followed her scent over to a clearing then I smelled nothing but blood and the scent of you're dog hanyo spawn, now tell me where she is!?" Inu Yasha pushed Kouga away from him and Miroku pulled back the mat they had over Haschimitsu's corpse. Kouga went over silently looking completely stunned. He sat next to her, looking her over. Everyone besides Inu Yasha started backing away, expecting him to get back up in a thunrderous parenting rage, and kill what ever was in his way. They heard the sound of his loud sniffing as he examined her body. Then he frowned and glared angrily up at Inu Yasha, "Very funny, Dogturd! Tell me where she really is!!" Everyone gave him a funny look. "She's right there! Can't you see her?" Inu Yasha said. Kouga stood up looking irritated. "Oh please! I think I'd know the scent of my own daughter's blood!" He kicked the corpse into the air and ripped it in half with his claws. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke and a dark red wooded doll fell on the floor with a black hair tied around it. Everyone gasped except Kouga. He picked up the red doll and pulled the hair off of it. "This must be Hachimitsu's." then he sniffed the red doll. "..Dragon's blood all over it!" "Then that must mean," Shippou said. "That the rest of them where fakes too!" "Inu Onna was innocent!" Kagome said relieved. "I knew she would never hurt her friends!" "You know what this means," Miroku said. "This must have been planned, some one tricked us all into thinking Inu Onna killed them." He looked at Inu Yasha who looked really angry at someone. "Do you know who that is Inu Yasha?" He growled and looked off toward the forest, where he could smell his daughter's blood. "NARAKU!" he snarled.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Don't worry, I can tell you now that it doesn't end here and there is a happy ending. ^_~ *Crickets echo in the distance* Hello? Is there anybody out there? *Nothing echos because now there aren't even crickets* Well, when ever someone does come, tell me what the genre and rating should be because I dun' know it anymore. I think it's horror, angst, and/or comedy. 


	12. Namida, the mysterious, emotional girl

Chapter 12: Namida, the mysterious, emotional child  
Inu Onna opened her eyes weakly. She immediately remembered what had happened before she passed out. That Naraku, what a huge jerk! She actually trusted him, thinking he would give her a good life. Yeah right! More like a good afterlife!!  
  
She moaned in misery. Was she really dead? If this was what it was like to be dead, then she might as well as have stayed alive. She tightened her muscle to sit up then felt the unbearable pain in her stomach again. She gasped and stayed on her back.  
  
"Be careful, it needs time to heal." Came a soft voice next to her.  
  
Inu Onna turned her head to see a girl cleaning and dressing the wound. This girl looked almost identical to Inu Onna in her human form, but there were a few subtle differences that told them apart. Such as that this girl, was probably about two years older then her. She wore a white kimono shirt and red pants. Her hair was tied back in a little red bow. And the atmosphere about her was different from Inu Onna's too. She was calmer, and looked a bit more delicate. Her hair was long, black, and stringy like Naraku's. Inu Onna would have assumed she was a human until she saw the girl's eyes. Her eyes where the only thing that classifed her inhuman. They were large and brown and showed every emotion at once. While she looked like she was completely devoid of emotion, at the same time she looked like she held the weight of the world in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
"My name is Namida." The little girl said. "And you are alive."  
  
Well that was supposed to be Inu Onna's next question, but it was already answered.  
  
"What's going on." Inu Onna asked.  
  
Namida said nothing. Inu Onna frowned, thinking that she resembled Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Namida apologized.  
  
Inu Onna rolled her eyes, "Keh, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Naraku isn't as smart as he appears to be." Namida said. "It is a little known fact that young demons don't heal as quickly or as well as adult demons. A stab through the stomach could kill a young one."  
  
"I'm fine!" Inu Onna tried to sit up but the pain commanded her to lay down again.  
  
"Of course," Namida said. "But either way, Naraku wants you alive-for now." Then she tied Inu Onna's pink robes closed and started to pick up her herbs and tools. She started walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Onna called out. Namida turned around and Inu Onna said, "Thank you."  
  
Namida smiled slightly and nodded.  
"So you're the grandson of Toutousi?" Naraku asked.  
  
The young man about nineteen years old with short black hair, turquoise robes, and a large hammer nodded. "The name in Hyrosi."  
  
Kagura and older Kanna sat on either side of Naraku. Older Kohaku sat behind Hyrosi. The tetsusaiga was set in between them. "I need you to make me a sword from a chip of the tetsusaiga." Naraku said.  
  
Hyrosi looked down at the sheathed sword and his nostrils flared at the blood stains on the scabbard. He reached out and drew the sword making it transform. He examined the blade and gave it a couple of waves. Then he said, "I have learned well from my grandfather enough to develop my own style. The swords I make have a soul of their own and chose their own master. I cannot guarantee the sword will accept you-"  
  
Kohaku stood behind Hyroshi and put the curved metal of his chain- blade under the young man's chin.  
  
"You will make me a sword," Naraku said. "And there will be no tricks involved. Make it a sword to rival tetsusaiga's strength."  
  
Hyroshi looked down at Kohaku's blade and said, "You're very persuasive-"  
Namida came back later and checked Inu Onna's wound. "Good, it's almost gone." Then she helped her into a comfortable sitting position and fed her soup.  
  
Inu Onna looked at her and asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"I believe I've already answered that." Namida replied, flatly.  
  
"No I mean, WHO are you? Why are you here and what do you know about what's going on?"  
  
Namida stayed silent. Inu Onna was starting to get annoyed. "Listen, I'd just like to know what's happening, is that to much to a-"  
  
"You are in Naraku's castle." Namida said. "He has captured you and your brother in order to get back at your father."  
  
"My dad?" Inu Onna asked. She remembered Naraku saying that he knew him. "Your father and his friends have something that he wants, something called the jewel of four souls. Long ago, your father managed to take it from him and weaken Naraku greatly. Mostly because of all of the strength and courage that Inu Yasha had and the strength that his friends gave him. And Kikyo, who once liked your dad, tried to take him to hell. And at one moment, she could have done it, had it not been for Inu Yasha's realization that he didn't love her like he thought. This weakened her." Namida paused for a second then said, "Naraku and Kikyo, who once hated each other, found that they both wanted the same thing, revenge. So they teamed up and started working on a way to accomplish their dreams, or nightmares. And what better way, to harm Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango, then through their children."  
  
Inu Onna sat there taking it all in. There was so much she didn't know about. Then she said, "But I'm the only one left, aren't I? Musuko and all of the other kids died. And who knows what happened to Inu Otoko."  
  
Namida's eyes flashed, "They died, did they? You are absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Onna said like it was a stupid question. "I saw their corpses and everything.  
  
Namida stared at Inu Onna, as if waiting for her to make a hypothesis.  
  
Inu Onna just stared back into her gaze and raised a large eyebrow. "What??"  
  
Namida just stared back. She looked like she wanted to tell her something, but she either couldn't, or wanted her to find it on her own.  
  
"What??" Inu Onna said again. "Are you saying they are not dead or something??"  
  
Namida's eyes grew wider, which scared Inu Onna. "STOP IT! YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT!!" she tried to look away from the abnormally huge eyes but they burned into her like fire from the cardboard matches in her mother's time.  
  
Then Namida closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't tell you anything else. If I could, I would, sorry." She said.  
  
Inu Onna gave her a funny look. "What the heck are you talking about??"  
  
Namida opened her eyes again and they were like they usually were. "You'll know soon," she stood up and walked toward the door again. She paused at the frame of the door then said, "But if I were you, I'd try to think happy thoughts." And she walked out.  
  
There were no windows where Inu Onna was, so she had no way of telling what time it was. It had been hours since she was there, and she tried to think about what Namida was trying to say.  
  
'Am I sure they are dead. Well that's stupid! Of course they are. It was their bodies, it was their blood! Why wouldn't it be.' She remembered the looks on their faces and the strange smell of blood with a smell of a killer. Now that she had time to think about it, she could think about the clues. 'Let's see, I've bleed before, but I'm used to my own scent so that doesn't count. They didn't smell like me.'  
  
'Now I've smelled my parents blood before. They smell like themselves in a way. If her mom was bleeding, she could smell the human in her, if her dad was bleeding, she could smell the human and demon in him, and if a cat bleeds, they smell like cat.' She remembered the scent of the blood circulating through her nostrils, and it didn't smell human or demon. She wasn't even sure what it smelled like! So unless her family and friends weren't telling her something....then Namida was right! They weren't dead! Inu Onna was happy for a second before wondering what REALLY happened. If her friends were alive, then where were they? 


	13. The Woes of Namida

Chapter 13: The Woes of Namida  
  
"Look! Here he comes!" Kagome pointed. Inu Yasha came jumping through the trees and landed in front of her, Shippou, and Shio.  
  
"Did you find her?" Inu Yasha asked them.  
  
Shippou shook his head. "No, and we've been searching all day."  
  
Shio patted Inu Yasha's shoulder, "Sorry, bro."  
  
"I went back to the castle to get the baby, but he wasn't there!" Kagome looked up him. "Inu Yasha, I'm afraid."  
  
"I know." He hugged her tightly. He was probably more afraid then she was. "But we'll find them, Miroku and Sango are out looking now, and I've sent for Sesshomaru hours ago, he'll be here any minute."  
  
Shio cleared his throat nervously, "Right, man, about that," he started, trying to find some way of saying it without worrying them. "The messenger came back a while ago, he said that both Sesshomaru, Rin, and Murisaki cho were gone and didn't leave a sign of where they were going."  
  
Inu Yasha smacked a hand on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "Great! That's just great!" If anyone could have found Naraku, it was Sesshomaru. If he wasn't there, what chance did they have?  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck, "OW!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha lifted his hair up a little to show Myoga drinking his blood. "Lord Inu Yasha! Long time, no suck!"  
  
WACK!!  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the squished flee in his hands, "Are you still living?" he asked amazed.  
  
"Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that fight with Naraku!"  
  
Myoga sweatdropped and said, "No offense, Lord Inu Yasha, but when your daughter was born, I thought 'well, new young blood' and *Ahem* started living on her."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to wack him again when Kagome stopped him. "WAIT! Myoga! You can help us!!"  
  
"He can?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yeah! Myoga probably knows what happened to Inu Onna and why she left!"  
Inu Onna had been sitting in her cell for some time, going through the evidence, checking what she knew, but she still couldn't figure it out! Where were her friends! The thought drove her crazy and Namida felt for her when she came in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't say." She said, really sounding like she meant it.  
  
"I gotta know Namida!" Inu Onna stood up and shook her shoulders a little. Her wounds had healed by now, and they still kept her in that cell. "You don't know what it's like having information like this kept from you! You really don't know how it is!"  
  
Namida's eyes flashed eerily. "Oh? I don't?"  
  
Inu Onna let her go and took a step back in confusion.  
  
Then all of a sudden the dark girl got up and turned away from Inu Onna.  
  
Inu Onna had never before felt bad for doing something. "I'm sorry." She said. "But-"  
  
Namida spun around to face her again. "Tell me!" she cried taking a step toward Inu Onna. "Did you grow up WORKING for your parents?! Who told you that you were making the world a better place, and making everyone happy?! Then did you find out too late that it was you who ruined and hurt many people and caused pain all over Japan!?"  
  
Namida's eyes seemed to grow and shine with emotion and Inu Onna was speechless with shock. "Did you have parents, who lied to you your whole life about your identity? Then toss it under the mat like it was no big deal?"  
  
Inu Onna's heart pounded with sympathy and pain for the both of them. "I guess we have a lot more in common then I thought." Namida looked near tears. Inu Onna said sadly, "My parents tried everything possible to keep fact that I was different hidden, because I'm half demon and human."  
  
Namida looked down.  
  
Inu Onna took a step toward her and said, practically begging, "Please, Namida! Just tell me that my friends are alright and if I can save them! We're kindred spirits!"  
  
Namida still looked upset and turned away. "Hah! Your case is different! My parents don't care what happens to me, I'm just a pawn in a game of chess to them. Who cares if SHE dies, there are other pawns to turn and command. At least your parents love you, they worry enough to search for you, and pray for you, and treat you like you belong. I have parents who threaten to crush my heart if I utter so much as a word."  
  
Then Namida left and Inu Onna said nothing more. She turned around and slowly sat on the floor. She had never even thought from this perspective before. She sat listening to her heart beating, "I wish my mom and dad where here." She said out loud.  
  
Then a beautiful but cruel voice said, "Don't worry, you'll see them soon."  
"Naraku, that basterd!" Inu Yasha growled, after hearing how Naraku played with the dog demon's daughter and tricked her into stealing his sword and Inu Otoko for him for a better life.  
  
Kagome sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"And you just ran away and let him take her, didn't you?!" Inu Yasha shouted. Myoga looked away guiltily and Inu Yasha gave him a good WACK!  
  
"How are we going to find them, though?" Shio asked.  
  
"We wait."  
  
Miroku and Sango came over, riding a horse. Miroku got off and said, "Naraku isn't after them, he's after us. He will eventually show up, but we must wait."  
  
"Are you insane!" Inu Yasha shouted. "That jerk will have killed them all by then!"  
  
"No, he isn't after them! They are just bait in his despicable plan for revenge." Miroku said. "Until then, we must prepare."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wow! It's gettn' good! ^_^ Well, I have another week of homework so I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend, unless something else happens- you never know!! 


	14. Inu Onna's Seven Year Old Revenge

Chapter 14: Inu Onna's Seven Year Old Revenge  
A tall pale woman with clothes identical to Namida stood over Inu Onna. She kind of looked like Kagome, but Inu Onna was unable to see any similarities. She thought this woman looked cold and uncaring, while her mother was kind and very much warm. "You'll see your friends soon." She repeated.  
  
"What?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
The woman looked down at her with an almost sad expression. She walked toward Inu Onna and kneeled down to her face level. She raised a porcelain hand to push the hair out of Inu Onna's face. "You are the child of Inu Yasha?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
  
Inu Onna wrinkled her nose. This woman smelled funny, like she had been rolling around in the graveyard dirt or something.  
  
The woman sighed and said, "If things hadn't happened the way they did, you'd be my daughter, and not of that foolish copy of mine's."  
  
Inu Onna glared at her, "Are you talking about my mom??"  
  
The lady stood up and said, "Well, if you were my child, you would be prettier, and sweeter." And with that she walked out.  
  
Inu Onna shouted after her, "Crybaby pig-woman!"  
Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku sat at a low table drinking tea. Kohaku sat by the door. He looked up and asked, "Lady Kagura, when do you think Hyroshi will be done with the sword?"  
  
Kagura sighed and said, "Kohaku, it'll probably take days! He probably has barely even-"  
  
"Okay! I'm done!" Hyroshi came into the room.  
  
Kagura shrugged in amazement. "Hmm, speedy!"  
  
Hyroshi opened a box, and set a dagger on the table. There was nothing really special looking about it. It wasn't even all that shiny. "Behold!" Hyroshi said. "The Tetsusaiga Dagger! Daughter sword to Tetsusaiga! Ten times stronger, sharper, and cooler with a wide variety of tricks for the creative killer." He modeled it like it was a Ford in a car show. He stepped back proudly. "What do you think?"  
  
Naraku looked at it expressionlessly. Kagura said, "I don't get it, it's not even as big as the first tetsusaiga!"  
  
Naraku picked it up and the metal rang like a sad church bell. Naraku looked at Hyroshi suspiciously. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Hyroshi sweat dropped. "I don't think it likes you."  
  
Naraku glared. "You fool, swords don't have feelings. You cursed it."  
  
Hyroshi shook his head, "No! I didn't!"  
  
Naraku shrugged and put the dagger at his belt. "Who cares if it rings, as long as it can still draw blood."  
A few hours later, Kikyo came back to Inu Onna's cell. "Out." She ordered. Inu Onna stood up and walked outside of the cell glaring. Kikyo stopped her and said. "Don't try to run, I have many arrows with me and they are all faster then you."  
  
They started walking down a hall. Inu Onna walked on Kikyo's left, and at her right, was Namida. Inu Onna glanced at her as they walked. She looked forward expressionlessly. Then she blinked at glanced at Inu Onna out of the corner of her eye. She mouthed the words, "Happy Thoughts."  
  
"You know, Inu Yasha and I used to be together." Kikyo said. "But then your mother came along and seduced him into cheating on me." Inu Onna glared at her but said nothing.  
  
"I had to admit, I was surprised that he picked that hussy little copycat over me. She dressed so strangely, and they had only known each other for a short time, where as I had known him since he was fifteen. It was quite the enigma." Then she put a hand out and ruffled Inu Onna's hair, she jerked away from her and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her. "But I'm sure he started rethinking his position after he had you." Inu Onna glared intensely at Kikyo.  
  
"You are nothing but trouble, Inu Onna. Troublesome things should be gotten rid of as soon as possible, but that woman who makes him miserable desires to keep you, so what should be done is put off." They walked outside and into a little clearing below the castle. Torches were lit all around and Inu Onna gasped at what she saw. There were four posts sticking out of the ground and in front of each post with their hands tied over their heads and their feet at the base, were Ao Cho, Hachimitsu, and Musuko. Kagura stood holding the twins Kirara and Kaeda. Kanna stood next to her holding her mirror and Kohaku came over to tie Inu Onna to the fourth pole. When Inu Onna felt that all of the blood from her arms was rushing to her brain, Kikyo bent to her level again with an expressionless gaze. "You see, Inu Onna, you and your little brother resemble the bond that holds Inu Yasha and Kagome together, and for that, you must be destroyed."  
  
Inu Onna seethed with anger. She struggled to rip apart her bindings.  
  
"Sorry, Pathetic Puppy, I already tried that." Hachimitsu stated.  
  
Kikyo started to walk away, but Inu Onna wasn't through with her yet. She snorted deep in her throat and said, "Hey, Lady!"  
  
Kikyo turned around and Inu Onna spat in her eye. Kikyo winced and turned away holding her hand in front of her face. Inu Onna and Hachimitsu howled with laughter. Musuko looked at Inu Onna wide eyed and impressed. Ao Cho just watched without any real interest in the matter.  
  
Then Kikyo turned back around, having wiped the goo out of her vision. She glared at Inu Onna and said, "Fine. I'll make sure that you are the first to die." She walked off again and Inu Onnna smirked after her. Then she looked at Namida who winked at her, then went to go take her place with Naraku's other minions.  
Yes, I know I have been writing short chapters lately, but the next one is going to be longer, I promise. Thanx to my reviewers BTW ^_^V. My way of thanking you for the advice and praise will be a GREAT ending! 


	15. How Low Can You Go?

The sun was starting to set over the hill, Inu Onna and Inu Otoko had been missing for two days. The group went looking for any sign of Naraku, just like in the old days.  
  
Inu Yasha ran with Kagome on his back, like always. Miroku and Sango ran beside each other. Shippou was able to run by himself, he was even as fast as Kouga now. They had found Kouga on their search, he stayed ahead of them for a while, then ran next to Inu Yasha and Kagome. He smiled at Kagome the way he used to. "Hey, Kagome!" he shouted. "If you want to come stay with me and Hachimitsu when we defeat Naraku, you're welcome to go!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled at him, "Get lost, Whimpy Wolf! She's married to me!"  
  
"So?!" Kouga shouted back. "She can get a divorce, it's not like I couldn't!" "What did happen to your mate, Kouga?" Shio asked.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and said, "Well things didn't really work out between me and her. She was telling me something about how I didn't listen to her-I don't know, I wasn't paying attention! She just up and left, the bitch. But we're better off without her."  
  
Suddenly, they saw a swarm of saimyusho flying through the air, which was the best lead they had had in a while. "Come on, let's follow them!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
Chapter 15: How Low Can You Go?  
Inu Onna tried to break the ropes around her wrists again, but they wouldn't let go.  
  
"What did I say, Pathetic Puppy? Are you going to pull until your wrists break??" Hachimitsu asked irritatedly.  
  
"At least I'm trying!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"Why don't you both just shut it?" Ao Cho said.  
  
They both looked at her at the same time and shouted, "Who asked you!?"  
  
Ao Cho looked at Musuko and asked, "They get along like sisters, don't they?" He nodded.  
  
"Hey, Musuko!!" Inu Onna said. "What happened to you all? I thought ya' died or something!"  
  
"If you mean how we got here," Musuko said. "I really don't know, I was asleep in my own bed, then I woke up in some cell inside a castle!"  
  
"Same here." Hachimitsu said.  
  
Ao Cho sighed, "I sleep for a few seconds, then wake up and find myself in a rosary weaving."  
  
Inu Onna's ears twitched at the sound of buzzing overhead. Then she heard some familiar voices in the distance.  
  
"INU ONNA!"  
  
"MUSUKO SON!"  
  
"HONEY! HACHIMITSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"It's our parents!" Musuko said.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Inu Onna shouted. All of the kids started screaming the names of their parents. In a few moments, they all came bursting into the clearing.  
  
"Inu Onna!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
And she was glad, because he really looked worried, like he cared for her.  
  
The parents didn't hesitate to come running toward them but were blocked by the person who materialized in front of them. It was Naraku, wearing his trademark baboon pelt. And he was holding Inu Otoko who looked around like an innocent little baby.  
  
"Naraku!" Kouga growled.  
  
Inu Yasha glared threateningly, "You basterd! Let them go!"  
  
Naraku just stood there patting Inu Otoko. "What's wrong, Inu Yasha? Aren't you going to charge at me with your sword and try to save them with brute force?" his smile grew with the anger he was creating in him. "Or your claws? Come save the children Inu Yasha!" Naraku stroked the baby's hair as no one made a move, but you could sense the murderous feeling they all felt for him. Then Naraku laughed, "Kukukukuku, I guess you are smarter then you look." He pinched the baby and it whimpered in pain.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'd be happy to release each and every one of these dear, sweet children." He said. "Just hand over the jewel of four souls to me."  
  
The parents looked around, wondering who had the jewel, then Kagome stepped forward quickly and cried, "We can't!"  
  
Naraku glared at her from behind the baboon hood. He drew the tetsusagia dagger and it cried a high pitched ringing sound that echoed. He put the cold flat side of the knife against the side of Inu Otoko's neck. The baby squirmed in discomfort.  
  
Kagome gripped Inu Yasha's sleeve and he took a step back. Naraku looked at them seriously, "Care to explain?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked directly at Inu Onna and said, "We used it seven years ago." He paused then said, "Inu Onna, before you were born, we went to Kagome's time and she got an Ul-ul-"  
  
"Ultrasound." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah, ultrasound." Inu Yasha said. "You were to be one of three," he held up the amount of fingers. "three fraternal triplets. But during your birth, something went wrong and the first two children came out stillborn, it looked like you weren't going to make it either. Then Kagome made herself swallow the jewel and you were born alive and healthy."  
  
Inu Onna looked at her parents emotional expressions then looked away in shock, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"It's true." Kagome said.  
  
Then Inu Onna looked back at them in creeped out disgust, "I was born in a LITTER?!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted except Naraku who didn't look pleased. Those who were tied to posts bowed their head.  
  
But Inu Onna was really thinking about this. Her parents used this "Jewel of Four Souls"-which must have been pretty important-to save her life. It kind of sounded like they liked her! Or maybe even loved her! She smiled to herself. Maybe they loved her as much as they loved her brother, so what if he was a noisy baby. When he grew up, she could just knock him around some and keep him in line. Her parents could praise her for looking after him and stuff like that, right? The possibilities were almost fun. Teaching her brother to hunt, teaching him to fight, playing witches with him-the safe version.  
  
The tetsusaiga dagger flashed.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Naraku suddenly said taking Inu Onna out of her happy little thoughts. He started to turn the knife toward her brother's skin.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha charged him. Then he halted as an arrow came wizzing past, bearly missing him by inches. He looked at the source of the recent arrow and gasped, "Kikyo?!"  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Questions? Comments? Reviews are open for it. *Hides flame master 4000 behind her back.* ^_^ Me? Hurt flamers? NAAAHHH!!! What do you think, do you think I would hunt them down, set my flamebox on preheat then make you into Crustables? NAAAAHHHH!!!!! ^_^ 


	16. Tetsusaiga Dagger

Chapter 16: Tetsusaiga Dagger  
Kikyo stood off to the side with her bow drawn. She looked over at Inu Onna with an evil smile, "Sorry Naraku, but I've already promised Inu Onna she'd have the first blood spilled on your knife."  
  
He smiled and handed Inu Otoko to her. Kikyo smiled evilly at Inu Yasha, "Don't you move, Love. I'm still a master at the bow, understand?"  
  
Naraku started over to the dog demon girl. Inu Onna glared at him and said, "Hey, Naraku? Remember that wish I made? I wanna change it!"  
  
"Good for you," he said as he approached.  
  
Inu Onna shouted, "I wish, that when you stab me, that my blood spurts onto you and burns you to death. Then the power of my soul to be used to save my friends and family."  
  
The dagger flashed again. Naraku raised it and said, "Die, you stinking hanyo!" the incisor knife flew and Inu Onna closed her eyes. The dagger paused midway and gave a loud ringing cry that sounded almost like a woman's scream. Naraku looked at the weapon confused. It seemed that even he didn't know what was going on. Of course Inu Onna was just as confused. She looked up at the blade and thought she heard a pulsing heart.  
  
Naraku tried again but it only stopped even farther back then before. He had lost control of his own weapon. The dagger threw his arm low to the ground, then came soaring back up to cut the ropes holding Inu Onna's wrists!  
  
Well Inu Onna didn't need to be told what to do next. She balled her right hook into a fist and cracked the knuckles. She hit him right in the center of the abs. Even though Inu Onna was a child, she had inherited demon-like strength. She was strong enough to knock the wind out of Naraku. When he doubled over, she cupped a hand over her ready made fist and smashed it over his back, sending him to the floor. He would be up in a few seconds, and Inu Onna's feet were still tied. She looked up at the tetsusaiga dagger sticking out of the wood of the post. She reached up and grasped the hilt. She felt like a light had just flashed in her face. In a split second, all that she needed to know about using the tetsusaiga dagger had flown through her mind. She yanked it out of the poll and cut the ropes holding her feet. She thrust the dagger in his direction but he jumped back. What he didn't know, was that he had given her enough room to unlock tetsusaiga dagger's true identity. She held it up and charged him. "Tetsusaiga Dagger Addition!" she shouted. The dagger glowed, then grew into a sword as wide and long as the real tetsusaiga. She swung the sword at Naraku in a crescent shaped flash of light. He dodged a couple of swings then jumped back onto the post she was tied to. Naraku laughed, "Kukukukuku, just because you can use the dagger, doesn't mean you have the advantage." Inu Onna's ears twitched as she heard a familiar clicking sound approaching. There was so much clicking it was similar to the sound of rain. Then from out of the darkness of the woods came the scorpion demons, and there were hundreds of them. They lined the large clearing, completely surrounding them. Inu Onna looked at them all, and then at her friends. The parents all stood around each other, the feudal era's best, holding there weapons, ready to protect their children and each other. Sango shouted, "Go ahead, Inu Onna! We can take care of these insects!" Inu Onna looked a little hesitate, she had to keep her priorities in line: Steal back her brother, use the power of the tetsusaiga dagger to defeat Naraku, make Kikyo's smug little pretty woman face not so pretty, protect friends, impress Musuko by being the heroine and looking cooler then Hachimitsu... "Oh, yeah," Inu Onna whispered aloud to herself. "This WILL be worth it!" she charged Naraku with her new sword and swung. Naraku drew his long sword and blocked it. The scorpion demons came scuttling into the clearing making that creepy crawly clicking sound with their eight black legs. Naraku's other minions, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku also jumped into the fray. Everyone was so busy fighting, they didn't notice Namida go running from the clearing. The scorpion demons tried to get Inu Yasha, but they never had a chance. He cracked his knuckles and lashed out at them. "SANKON TESSOU!!" Sango had gone way above the average level of regular demon exterminators, able to take out twenty-three scorpion demons with the fling of her boomerang. Kagome pulled arrows from her case and purified as many demons as Miroku did with a single spell scroll. Then Sesshomaru jumped into the fray. He tore apart the scorpion demon that was trying to sneak up on Inu Yasha. Inu-kun gave him an irritated look and asked, "Where were you?" Sesshomarou flicked his hair and tore open another demon. "Being fashionably late!" he said. Ao Cho flew over the clearing, followed by Rin, who was wearing some kind of armor and carrying twin swords. Namida came jogging back from the castle. She hopped up onto a post. "Inu Yasha! Catch!" she shouted. She tossed the tetsusaiga to him. Naraku, whom had temporarily lost Inu Onna in the midst of the scorpion demons, glared up at her. She hoped back down and pulled out her own little knife. She started cutting the bondages of the other children, when someone came up and smacked her aside. Namida fell into the grass ungracefully and looked up at her attacker. Naraku looked down at her angrily. Namida looked back with a light of fear in the back of her brown eyes. "Naraku!" she said. He held his hand in the air and squeezed something invisible. Namida grasped the spot where her heart was and coughed hoarsely. "Namida, I'm disappointed in you." He said calmly. "You disobeyed me by helping that dog child, didn't you?" But Namida couldn't answer, she curled up into a ball in the grass and tried to endure the suffering. Inu Onna had finally caught sight of Naraku and saw what he was doing. Naraku continued to press on the little girls circulatory system. "When a child behaves badly, they must be punished." He said and squeezed a little bit harder. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Inu Onna swung at him. Naraku was able to jump out of the way, but his baboon pelt was ripped in half. He gave Inu Onna a despicable smile and said, "Why worry about some nobody child when your close friends are in danger?" Inu Onna turned her head and saw six scorpion demons coming at Musuko. Inu Onna's mind raced and she ran to save him. Then Miroku turned around and shouted, "Musuko!" he tossed the plain black staff that Musuko always carries around over to him. Musuko caught in then through his robes aside. Underneath, he wore an exterminator uniform. He took the staff in both hands and slammed the base of it against the ground. With a loud SHING! A long scythe blade popped up on it. Within seconds, he sliced the scorpion demons into nothing. When he was done, he stood panting in front of the mess. He turned around and saw Inu Onna staring at him in bewilderment. "What?" Musuko asked. She just sighed and went back to looking for Naraku. Miroku hit a couple more demons with his staff and turned to look at his wife. "Hey, Sango! How many demons have you mowed down so far?" She smiled and hit another one, "Forty-eight, and that one makes forty-nine!" "We're tied then!" he said. He looked over at Musuko who was slicing off the heads of the scorpion demons. "Musuko-son!" he called. Musuko glanced at him. "Yeah, dad?!" "How many have you destroyed?" Oh, um," Musuko thought as he cut another one down. "I wasn't keeping count." "Take a guess!" Sango shouted over the sound of screaming demons. Musuko went to blocking for a few seconds to figure it out. "I think, sixty!" Miroku and Sango both looked up at the same time, "SIXTY?!" "No way!" Sango shouted. "Yeah!" Musuko shouted back. "Twas easy!" "How did you do it!?" Miroku asked. "Well, the heads are hard to split down the middle, so I started going for the necks, it's faster and easier! And I also get the stinger first!" They thought about this logic then Miroku smiled and said, "Isn't he smart?!" "I'm so proud of him!" Sango shouted. Rin jumped in between three demons and did a spinning attack, killing them all. She usually tried to imitate the ways she saw Sesshomaru fight in the past. She saw her sister Ao Cho and hopped over to her. "Hey, sis! These scorpion demons have black blood!" Ao Cho smacked another one away. "I know, Rin." She said. "And they are twice my size!" "I know, Rin." "And they have sharp things at the end of their tale that drip smelly goo!" "I know, Rin." "And did you know that they got white eyes when they die?!" Ao Cho looked at her slightly annoyed. Then she pointed. "Oh my god! Rin! Look at that!!" "Where?!" Rin looked around as if confused. "Those two over there!!" she refered to Kagura and Kanna who were minding there own businesses at the moment. "They're about to go hurt our dad!" Suddenly, Rin took on a new angry air. "WHAT?!" she went running off. Ao Cho went back to stabbing a scorpion demon to death when she heard loud agonizing screams coming from yonder direction of her sister. She looked up in time to get hit by a tidal wave of blood. Ao Cho's eyes widened in wonder, then she went back to her work. "Wow! Those two never had a chance!" Kagome fired another arrow, she had to keep running because, unfortunately, being an archer was only good for long distance attacks, and she had gone too close to getting bitten and stung. Then one jumped out in front of her like a skier in front of a boat. She screamed and it was sliced in half by a crescent light. Inu Yasha stood next to her and looked her over in concern, "You're okay, right? You've been fighting alone ever since we got here!" Kagome nodded then looked over his shoulder and her eyes grew wide. Inu Yasha turned around too and saw Kikyo. She stood a few feet away, bow raised, arrow drawn, pointing right at them. "Kikyo, wait!" Kagome held out her hand. Inu Yasha was just kind of speechless with shock that she was still alive. Kikyo let go of the arrow. "Inu Yasha, watch out!" She grabbed him and pulled the both of them out of the arrow's path. Kikyo was already readying another arrow when they heard Inu Onna give a battle cry. Kikyo glanced over at where the dog demon was about to cut Naraku in half. Kikyo was in a great position at the moment. Inu Yasha and Kagome, both pinned into the corner, defenseless at the greatness of her evil miko power. But there was the matter of the death of a certain hanyo child. Kikyo turned the direction of her arrow and let it fly. "NO!" Kagome screamed. Inu Onna turned her head in time to see an arrow come flying at her. Luckily, it didn't hit her. It bounced off her sword. The tetesusaiga dagger changed back into the small dagger it started out as. Inu Onna was so busy trying to figure out why it did that, she didn't see Kikyo reload her bow for the final blow. But Inu Onna had more luck, for as Kikyo was doing this, Kagome got up and slapped her hard across the face. The arrow flew of aim and grazed Inu Onna's cheek. Kikyo reeled but was fast at recovering. She used the force of her power to knock Kagome into Inu Yasha, and t he both of them into the mass of scorpion demons. Kikyo went over and grabbed Inu Onna by the sides of her arms. Then with suprising strength for a 90 pound slut/witch/demon, she lifted her off the ground and against a tree. "You little bitch!" Kikyo hissed at her. Inu Onna looked down at her. Kikyo's hair was messed up and wild all over her face. She looked up at Inu Onna with an insanely evil glare. She gripped her arms tightly sending little jolts of electric shock through her. "You ruined everything! I was going to have the perfect revenge! If you had been a good little girl and died when you were supposed to, you wouldn't be where you are right now: about to die from a slow and painful death!" the waves intensified a little. "When you die, I will kill you're weak mortal mom first, then your sad father. He should have stayed with me, but if I can't have him then nobody can!" Inu Onna threw her head back and cried out a blood curdling scream like no one had ever heard before. "Screaming will get you no where now. I'm not as soft as your sad parents!" Kikyo said. Inu Onna closed her eyes in pain and her voice wavered. "I'm aware of that." Then she tilted her head forward and smiled. "You think you're so smart, you haven't even figured out what I just did!" Kikyo looked at her slightly suspiciously. She was probably just going crazy from the shock treatment. As if the great and powerful priestess Kikyo could be fooled by a child's white lies! All of a sudden, the ground started to vibrate. And there was a far off growling sound. Then hundreds of stray and domestic cats came flooding into the clearing, jumping at and attacking the scorpion demons. "Big deal! A bunch of mangy cats!" Naraku said. Inu Onna's smile didn't fade. As the cats came flooding in, so did many demon cats. Then the five white cats from the first chapter came and circled Kikyo. She looked down at them. "Get away from me, you filthy beasts!" Then they all changed into cat demons in human form. Some with ears and some with tails. A tall, thin black haired teenage boy, who was in the circle flexed his claws and sliced Kikyo in half. The priestess didn't bleed. She crumbled. She stood there with a shocked expression, then started crumbling like a dry clod of dirt from the middle-out. Inu Onna slumped in front of the pile of dirt breathing heavily and rubbing her arms. Then a silky white hand appeared in front of her. She looked up at a beautiful white haired woman with cat ears. Inu Onna took her hand and she helped her up. "Thanks, Kunnifer!" Inu Onna smiled. "We said we'd help you if you ever needed it." Kunnifer smiled at her. "We'll take care of the rest of the scorpion demons." "Alright!" Inu Onna smirked like her father. "And I'll get Naraku!" the cat demons started helping in the battle. If you could imagine a fight between hundred of scorpions, hundreds of cats, mortal or not, a couple of dogs and humans, that was what was going on. Soon, the only ones left standing where Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Musuko, Sango (who was carrying the twins), Kohaku, Hachimitsu, Rin (Drenched in blood), Ao Cho, Musisaki Cho, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku, who stood alone on one side holding Inu Otoko. The baby cried loudly. "Let the kid go and except death, you basterd!" Kouga said. "You're obviously out numbered!" Then Kagome looked around. "Where's Inu Onna?" Naraku looked over his shoulder to see a little girl wearing a panda pelt come out of the bushes. She dragged beside her the body of Inu Onna by a clump of hair. The half demon child had a shocked expression on her face, almost betrayed. Her eyes were blank and glazed over, staring at absolutely nothing. A small trail of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Everyone stared in shock as she stood feet away from Naraku. The baboon clad villan laughed vilely. "Kukukukukuku, Namida, you have done what I have wanted the whole time. You've made your father proud." The girl said nothing, dropped the corpse on the ground, and went over to stand next to Naraku. They all looked at Inu Onna's body then at Naraku. "What do you think of that Inu Yasha? No more obligations for you." Naraku said. It had been different with the other children when he thought they where dead. They weren't HIS children, so he only felt sympathetic. No parent should have to see their child die before they do. Inu Yasha clenched a fist and growled at Naraku. "I'll kill you!" he whispered angrily. He drew tetsusaiga and charged him. Inu Yasha was thrown back by the misma that erupted around Naraku. "Come, Namida." He said. He went sailing off into the sky on a cloud of misma, with the panda girl behind him. Kohaku collapsed on the ground. Inu Yasha went over and lifted the lifeless form of his daughter up into a sitting position. Her head tilted back and she didn't move. Kagome hugged Inu Onna's head then hugged Inu Yasha. He rubbed Kagome's back and looked down at his daughter. Why her? The worst things always happened to the wrong people. Inu Onna might have acted like a spoiled brat and smart mouth at times, but in was only a front. Being a dad and knowing her so well. He knew that deep down, Inu Onna was a shy and scared little girl unsure of her identity. She only wanted attention and love. That's why she pulled so many stupid stunts and fought with Hachimitsu. She wanted acceptance. "Why are you hugging that thing?" All heads turned to the small girl who had just come out of the bushes. It was Namida without the baboon pelt! She was wearing the priestess outfit, but her hair ribbon was gone and like Kikyo before death, her hair was also wild. "You!?" Inu Yasha shouted. Namida strolled forward but stopped when everyone stood up and faced her. "Please trust me." She said with a slightly sad expression. "Why should we?" Sango asked. "I knew Inu Onna, and would never hurt her." Namida said. "You didn't?" Inu Yasha asked with anger in the back of his voice. He stepped aside to show Inu Onna's body lying on the ground. Namida held up her hands and slowly started to walk forward a little. "I'm unarmed. I am in peace." Musuko looked at her then tugged at Miroku's robes. "Father, I think she's telling the truth!" Miroku pushed Musuko behind him. Namida stopped when she was six feet away from them. She put her hands down. "I won't hurt you." She said. "I never want to hurt again." The strange thing was, that Inu Yasha was starting to believe her. This demonic child looked so sincere and sorrowful. It was like looking at an adult Inu Onna, ten times more powerful then she had been. Then he felt his feet shuffling and his body weight shifting to step aside for her. Namida went over glancing at all of them. Then she looked even sadder and said, "Inu Onna sure has a lot of friends." She kneeled next to Inu Onna, grabbed a single strand of her silver hair and yanked it out. Inu Onna's body was vaporized immediately. Instead, there was a wooden doll on the ground. And Namida held up the hair for all to see. "This doll, this hair, and dragon's blood, are all it takes to make a golem of your style and choosing." "What?!" Everyone looked at her perplexed, and Namida seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting. Kagome looked up into the sky where Naraku had disappeared. "But if you're here, then who-?"  
On Naraku's misma cloud, they sailed high over the land. Naraku smiled and said, "Well, it was a great plan while it lasted. We were able to kill one of his children and kidnap the other." The small girl next to him said nothing. "The next thing we do, won't be as long term and elaborate. It will do just fine thought. Just imagine the look Inu Yasha will have on his face when he sees the corpse of his son hanging from the tallest turret of his castle. Little Inu Otoko was still crying. Then he looked over and noticed the panda person standing next to him. He started to laugh and gurgle happily. Naraku looked down at him. "What's his problem?" Then Narkau heard a familiar cackle behind him. The shape changing poisonous demon's blood ran cold. He heard the click-pop that Inu Yasha's sword would make when he popped the tetsusaiga from it's sheath. Then he heard a girl's child-like voice. "Ohhhh, Narakuuuuuu....." The demon turned around and the laughing Inu Otoko smiled and shouted, "Ne-chan!" She pulled back the hood of the panda pelt to show the brightness of long white hair. Inu Onna smirked and held the transformed tetsusaiga in front of her. "You're head is mine!" and with the strength of the newfound confidence she had, she did what the characters were unable to accomplish for so long. SHING! SHING! SHING! Naraku finally died from the death of his foe's daughter.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
BLING BING!! Not over yet, bay-bah! Stick around for the final chapter! 


	17. Child of Enlightenment

Again, if you want to read the stories that this story spawned from, they go as in order:  
  
1, Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytale  
  
2, Namida of the Misma  
  
3, Family Portrait  
  
Yeah, so, you'll like the ending. I know you will! ^_^  
Chapter 17: Child of Enlightenment  
Inu Onna's eighth birthday came. She received presents from many people in the land, as apology for sending an angry mob on her and sentencing her to death. She didn't care. She rushed out after the party and found little Musuko meditating on a rock by the serf's fields. She went over bitch slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Hey!" he said giving her a confused look.  
  
"Why weren't you at my party, Monk?! Is it too much to ask to have my friends see me on my day of age?!" she huffed and sat cross legged next to the rock.  
  
He glanced down at her then pulled a box out of his robes. "Here." He held it out too her. It was a box FULL of chocolates. Inu Onna laughed menacingly and started eating them all at once.  
  
"Uh, I don't know if you should be doing that." Musuko said warningly.  
  
Then Inu Onna got up again on her sugar high. "WAHAHAHAHAAA!! Let's go on an adventure Musuko! Find us our own evil demons to beat up, some blood to shead and broken pieces of glass to collect!!"  
  
He wined, "Do we have to-"  
  
"Of course we have to!!!" she started to shake violently. Her tiny body couldn't handle all of the energy. "MUST HAVE EXCITEMENT!!"  
  
Musuko looked at her a little freaked out. Thanks to him, she spent the rest of the afternoon making scenes, reeking havoc, and running amuck!  
  
Things had gone pretty well since the incident. Inu Onna walked back to everyone, presenting her unharmed little brother, and looking really cool in the process!  
  
Apparently, Kohaku was Sango's long lost little brother. And When Naraku left him, he forfeited his control over the boy. Sango let Kohaku chose what he wanted to do in life. He decided to become a priest at Miroku's temple and write poetry about nature and love.  
  
When they all got back and the village was told the story, a bunch of beautiful women came flocking! Shippou and Shio looked at each other and grinned. They started to tell them about "the eight foot, poison slashing, battle crashing scorpion demons who tried to kill, but were no match for them!"  
  
Miroku watched this display and smiled, "Ah, to be young and single!" he mused.  
  
Sango glared at the womanizing the two kitsunes were doing, "And perverted." She added.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome had had a long argument about whether "Feh" or "Ne-chan" was Inu Otoko's first word.  
  
"I'm telling you, 'feh' was his first word!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Nooooo, 'feh' was is first arrogant grunt!" Kagome shouted and pointed at him. "And I'm sure there is more on the way! I swear! He's going to grow up to be just like you!" and when she thought about it she shudder cold chills. It kept her awake for six weeks. ^^ ;;;  
  
Namida was free and she went to go live in the buddist temple in another part of Japan. Apparently, Miroku had some family over there. His uncle and his cousin's son, Botan.  
  
Inu Yasha sat down on the side of a hill with Inu Onna sitting next to him. She was still a little hyper from earlier. She was shaking but she was able to sit down at least. She looked up at her father, now that she had the opportunity to ask, "Daddy, what is hanyo?"  
  
He looked down at her for a few seconds then looked out at the landscape and said, "A hanyo just means that a person is half demon and half human."  
  
Inu Onna looked up at him surprised. 'Well that was basic!' she thought irritatedly. Then she asked, "Is it bad to be hanyo?"  
  
Then Kagome came over holding Inu Otoko. "Being hanyo is deffinately not bad."  
  
Both dog eared persons turned their heads to look at her as she and the human son smiled. "Being one means that you have the strength and power of a demon, and the kind heart of a human."  
  
Inu Onna looked from one parent to the other. Maybe it was the bright and sunny day, or the caring looks on their faces, or the amazing sodium and sugar proportions surging in her gut, but Inu Onna sighed and finally felt peaceful inside. She smiled at her parents.  
  
"Inu Onna!"  
  
He ear twitched and she looked down at the base of the hill where Musuko and Hachimitsu where standing. They waved at her. "Come on, Inu- chan! We're gonna go play ball!" Hachimitsu shouted.  
  
Inu Onna got up, bowed to her parents and ran down the hill toward them.  
  
Inu Yasha came and stood next to Kagome. "Are all girls like this at that age, or what?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, only the multiple assortment of hanyos in this time do."  
  
After a few seconds, he figured out she also meant him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She smiled, making him angrier.  
  
All of a sudden, Inu Otoko pointed and said, "Feh! Ne-chan!"  
  
They looked down at him then over at where he was pointing.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Inu Onna went chasing after a bunch of village kids and their parents waving the tetsusaiga like a color guard flag. "THROW ROCKS AT ME, WILL YOU?! MAKE FUN OF MY ETHNICIY, HMM?! DOING THIS BEHIND MY BACK, HUH?! SEND AN ANGRY MOB ON ME, WILL YA'?! SENTENCE ME TO DEATH, EH!? CRITISE MY PARENTS, DO YOU-?!"  
  
Musuko and Hachimitsu stood off to the side watching. Hachimitsu looked like she was watching the wrestling match, "Yeah! Make em' run faster! Yeah!!" and Musuko sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome looked over worriedly. Then she said, "We'd better tell her to stop before she really gets them!" she started forward when she felt a tug at her kimono sleeve. She turned to see Inu Yasha watching the chase.  
  
"You know what?" he said. He looked at her with a mischievous smirk, "Why don't we wait to they start to run out of breath?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Then she looked back down at Inu Onna who gave her maniacal laugh again. "Heeeeeree's, JONNY!!!"  
  
Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha with her mouth open still unbeiveing what he was suggesting. She laughed and gave him a soft punch in the arm. They put an arm around each other and watched. Inu Yasha sighed and said, "Besides, it's not like she knows how to use the sword's full power."  
  
All of a sudden, Inu Onna jumped up into the air and screamed, "OH, YEAH?!? Taste my Wind Scar!! KASE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
Das Ende.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^V I am satisfied with this! What do you think of it? If you liked the story I wrote called "Lead the Way", I have a sequel to that that I just started. It's called, "Puppies, Dog Treats, and Hentai!"  
  
In it, Kagome had some unknown allergy-could it be for DOGS!!! WAHAHAHAAAA!!! And also there is a rabid wof on the lose! What would happen, if a half dog demon got bitten by a rabid dog?! Even if you haven't read the first, you'd love it because it's just so freakn' funny! ^_^  
  
I read this story called, "Kirara got your tongue?" It is very funny, I have this great love of comedies so this one is choice. And it's interesting, because usually you see Inu Yasha getting tortured, but this time, he's the one doing the torturing! ~_^ For anyone who loves funny fics with self insertions. 


End file.
